


Люк, кто твой отец?

by Daisjo



Series: Люк в вентиляции [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Kid Fic, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Веселая жизнь маленького Люка Скайуокера на флагмане его отца...Предупреждение: ООС (in character только дианога), некоторое АУ. Флафф. Да, с Вейдером. Бояться можно. Фанфик является прямым продолжением фанфика "Горячо-холодно", рекомендуем начинать именно с него.Комментарий: фанфик написан в виде сцен - кусочков из жизни. Поэтому главы маленькие и не всегда сюжетные. Иногда - точка зрения из вентиляции.
Series: Люк в вентиляции [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771897
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1.  
Все-таки ходить надо босиком. В высоких шнурованных ботинках, которые ему выдали, уютно, но не когда они мокрые. А залезть в мусорный отсек так, чтобы не промочить ноги, - это надо по потолку бегать, не иначе. Тем более что там – Люк восторженно вздохнул – тоже живут щупальца! Почти как на Антаресе, только больше, шустрее и даже глазик у них сильнее выпучен. Наверное, это потому, что на Флагмане Флота должно быть всё самое лучшее.

По крайней мере, ему, Люку, здесь точно куда лучше, чем на Антаресе. Потому что тут у него есть настоящий дом. И настоящий папа! Тогда, когда он только-только вылез из вентиляции в первый раз и большой и восхитительно горячий черный человек отнес его в медотсек, там был доктор. Человек-доктор, а не полуполоманный медицинский дроид, как там, где они жили с дядей и тетей. Доктор посмотрел на него очень удивленно, и Люк немного испугался: конечно, человек по профессии «главком флота» обещал, что его никто не выгонит с корабля, но вдруг? А черный человек велел доктору сделать «анализ ДНК на выявление кровного родства с базовым образцом», и тот послушался, хотя смотрел теперь еще более удивленно. Наверное, у самого Люка тоже такое лицо было, когда он в первый раз в вентиляционную шахту сверзился. И черный человек держал его на руках, а доктор что-то делал на непонятном приборе с несколькими каплями крови, которую взял у Люка. А потом как-то весь дернулся и сказал: «Ну поздравляю, милорд, уровень совпадения предполагает родство первого порядка… вы кого притащили?» А человек, которого кроме как «главком» и «Дарт Вейдер» звали еще и «милорд», крепче прижал к себе Люка и ответил: «Сына». И при этом та его часть, которая ощущалась как большое горячее солнышко, снова забила своими лучами по стенам отсека, как щупальца в мусорке бьются, и самого Люка окутала чем-то очень теплым и приятным.

А Люку от этого стало очень-очень хорошо. Он ведь и сам думал уже, как бы попросить такого замечательного теплого, нет, прямо горячего человека позволить иногда называть его папой. Потому что он ощущался таким родным! Совсем не как все остальные! А теперь ему уж точно разрешат. И Люк тогда поднял голову и спросил: «Папа?» Черный человек странно дернулся и снова притиснул его к груди, чуть не нажав люковым подбородком какую-то кнопочку. А потом посмотрел на него как-то очень значительно и произнес: «Люк, я твой отец!» Наверное, он подумал, что Люк еще слишком маленький и не понимает, о чем они с доктором говорили, а он всё-всё понял! И так и сказал! А доктор вздохнул, открыл какую-то медицинскую бутылочку и отпил из нее со словами: «Ну, за упокой моих нервов!».

Так что теперь у Люка есть настоящий папа. Он живет на Флагмане Флота в отдельной каюте, и Люк тоже туда часто ходит. Иногда там бывают и другие люди, но это случается редко. Обычно у папы пищит терминал, и он сам куда-то идет или что-то пишет. Да! У папы в каюте стоит настоящий терминал для выхода в корабельный информаторий, ГолоНет и еще много куда. И говорить по нему тоже можно с любым человеком на корабле, если он комлинк не забыл. Там хранится очень, очень много интересного. Люк как-то раз туда залез и прочитал приказ о тренировках штурмовиков. Правда, ему показалось немного скучно, и он кое-что поправил, но папа, кажется, не заметил.

Люк подтянулся, заныривая в очередное ответвление вентиляционного хода, и пополз дальше. Ему доктор говорил, что надо не только бегать на четвереньках, но и ходить ногами по коридорам. Но это же неправильно! В вентиляции куда лучше, чем в других местах. И вообще, доктор сам говорил, что Люк физически более развит, чем обычные дети его возраста. Правда, потом он еще много всякого добавил, но это Люк уже не слушал. Он и так знал, что вентиляция – это хорошо. Тем более что в широких центральных проходах вполне можно ходить ногами, как ему и говорили.

А вот и нужная заглушка. Люк привычно открутил болты. Он раньше не задумывался, а потом понял: ведь гайки-то обычно находятся с наружной стороны заслонок, а он, Люк, – со внутренней! И как он их откручивает, непонятно. А папа объяснил, что он их не отверткой развинчивает, а Силой. Сила – это то, что вьется вокруг папы, горячее и темное. У Люка тоже такое есть, только, папа говорит, светлое. Но это, наверное, потому, что он еще маленький. Вырастет и тоже темным станет.

Папа был дома, сидел в кресле у терминала. Он не очень часто тут бывает: он ведь целый главокоман… главнокумом… главком, в общем. Ему и на мостике стоять надо, и флотские совещания посещать, и офицеров гонять. А офицеров на Вымогателе много, Люк из вентиляции видел. Вымогатель – это так Флагман Флота зовут. Правда, Люк еще не знает, что значит «вымогать». Наверное, что-нибудь очень хорошее, например «летать между звездами и защищать Галактику».

\- Папа, - сказал Люк, выпрыгнув из вентиляционного хода. Его тут же обняли горячими темными лентами, ощупали, как будто проверяя: точно никуда не растворился? Люку иногда казалось, что папа все еще не верит, что Люк у него есть. Но это понятно. Люк и сам до сих пор не привык к мысли, что папа – взаправду. Хорошо, что он очень яркий, как солнышко. Его видно из любой части звездного разрушителя. А сегодня, когда Люк смотрел на папу из вентиляции, ему показалось, что между ними появилась тоненькая ниточка. Интересно, она не исчезнет?

\- Набегался, - папа развернулся на кресле, поднял Люка на руки.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Люк. – Я был в мусорном отсеке! Ты знаешь, у нас там тоже живут щупальца! Как на Антаресе!

\- Хм, - папа, кажется, удивился. – Откуда бы? На моем флагмане все системы очистительных сооружений исправны.

\- Наверное, это так положено, - предположил Люк. – Чтобы на каждом звездном разрушителе жили щупальца.

\- Сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул папа. – Штатный состав экипажа посторонней живности не предполагает. Что ж, будем выводить. Не пострадал?

\- Не, - отмахнулся Люк. – Я их когтями!

\- Хорошо, - кивнул папа. – Тогда иди в освежитель. Голодный?

Люк задумался. Папа почти всегда, когда видит его, спрашивает, не хочет ли он есть. Он говорил, это потому, что он совершенно не умеет обращаться с детьми. Люк считал, что папа себя недооценивает. Он все делает правильно! По крайней мере, Люку нравится.

\- Нет, - подумав, решил Люк. – Еще не голодный.

И спрыгнул на пол, отправляясь в кабину освежителя. У папы в каюте есть личная, только для него. Ну, и для Люка теперь немножко. Тут удобная система: можно так настроить волновой душ, чтобы мыться прямо в одежде. Быстро, и стирать не надо. И воду тоже не тратишь. И пищевой синтезатор у папы тоже в каюте стоит, правда, Люк ни разу не видел, чтобы им пользовался кто-то, кроме него. Наверное, папа просто ест тогда, когда его нет дома.

\- Я сейчас должен идти на мостик, - с сожалением сказал папа, когда Люк вылез из освежителя. – Когда вернусь, рассказать тебе про планеты?

\- Расскажи, - кивнул Люк, обняв его за ногу. – Я пока в своей норке побуду.

\- Побудь, - большая черная рука осторожно взъерошила ему волосы. Открылась дверь каюты, отъехав в сторону, и папа тяжелым шагом вышел наружу.  
«Офицеров гонять, - гордо подумал Люк. – Надо в следующий раз пробраться в тот вентиляционный ход, что над мостиком, и посмотреть. Наверняка это жутко интересно!»

А пока папы нет, он посидит у себя. Тут в каюте стоит большая круглая капсула, она раскрывается вверх и вниз, а внутри – разные механизмы. И между этой капсулой и стеной Люк соорудил себе норку. Достал среди неисправных запчастей несколько гнутых листов дюрастали, выпрямил, привинтил – и теперь кажется, что и не было никогда зазора. Надо только сварочный аппарат достать и приварить все как следует. Но сварочный аппарат большой и не пролезет в вентиляцию. Люк потом попросит, чтобы папа принес, и доделает свою норку. Он уже натаскал туда много очень интересных деталей, а еще достал сломанный датапад и починил. Папа скинул на него карту звездного разрушителя и расписание вахт экипажа. Правда, Люк еще не смотрел. Ведь гораздо интереснее узнавать все самому! И он всё узнает. Он же обещал папе тут всё облазать. За те четыре дня, которые он тут живет, удалось оббегать много всего. Но еще больше осталось необследованным, и это прекрасно!

Люк улыбнулся и нежно погладил гнутый кусок дюрастали непонятного назначения.

\- Я тебя починю, - пообещал он. – Ну, или приспособлю для чего-нибудь хорошего.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

Вентиляция Вымогателя – замечательное место. Люк уже многие ее места обшарил. Но сегодня он не просто так по шахтам лез, у него было важное дело. Люка манили знания! Нет, конечно, он мог бы воспользоваться терминалом в папиной каюте. Но именно сейчас папа сам сидел за терминалом и занимался какими-то очень важными флотскими делами, а Люку было просто необходимо срочно почитать про истребители. Нет, конечно, он мог бы попросить его пустить, и папа, наверное, даже разрешил бы ему занять терминал. Но это же неправильно. Папа – целый главком, и его дела гораздо важнее, чем люковы. Еще можно было подождать, пока он закончит, но Люк не хотел. Как можно ждать? Это же он всю жизнь прождет и так и не разберется в устройстве солнечных парусов у Тай-файтеров! А Люк не собирался быть неучем, он хотел быть, как папа. А папа Тай-файтеры сам придумал. Ну, то есть там, конечно, и другие конструкторы участвовали, но Люк был уверен: папа был самым главным. А значит, ему, Люку, просто стыдно не знать, как устроены корабли, сделанные его отцом, вот!

Он пробежал на четвереньках мимо вентиляционных заглушек общекорабельного информатория. Там было много удобных терминалов, но всегда кто-то сидел и читал. А Люк не хотел, чтобы его видели. Он еще тогда, когда его только-только принесли в каюту, попросил у папы: «А давай я еще немножко по кораблю тайно побегаю, как будто меня нет?» А папа улыбнулся – под шлемом не видно, но он улыбнулся, Люк это точно знал! – и сказал: «Бегай. Ты будешь секретной инспекцией по обороноспособности и диверсантонедоступности флагмана. Заодно и экипаж взбодришь».

Нет, в корабельном информатории опять сидели сразу несколько человек. Но на него Люк особенно и не надеялся, так, проверил на всякий случай. Зато он точно знал: в каютах офицеров тоже есть маленькие терминалы! Не такие большие и интересные, как папин, но тоже с выходом в корабельную сеть ГолоНета. А значит, там точно есть про истребители. Надо только залезть в незанятую каюту и почитать.

Люк проскользнул к очередной заглушке, легко цокая коготками по металлу вентиляционного хода. Причуялся. Папа уже начал учить его чувствовать людей через Силу, это ощущалось как слабое и слегка светящееся тепло. Иначе у Люка описать не получалось. Люди становятся ярче и теплее, когда волнуются. В этой каюте вроде никого не было.

Осторожно провернув болты, Люк придержал повисшую заслонку и неслышно спрыгнул на пол. А вот и терминал! Ой…

«Ой» получился потому, что на койке у стены лежал человек и таращился на него ошарашенными глазами. Он, наверное, спал, и поэтому Люк его не заметил через Силу. 

«Надо ушами слышать, - сердито обругал себя Люк. – А то обрадовался: Сила, Сила, папа учит! А дыхание и не разобрал, дурак».

Но лезть обратно в вентиляцию было поздно, да и нужно же когда-то начинать знакомиться с экипажем? Поэтому Люк вежливо улыбнулся и сказал офицеру:

\- Привет!

Обитатель каюты зажмурился, помотал головой. Потом с надеждой открыл глаза снова.

\- Привет, - повторил Люк, подумав, что его не расслышали.

\- Ты кто? – сдавленно спросил офицер.

\- Я Люк, - представился Люк.

\- И что ты тут делаешь? – офицеру явно хотелось опять потрясти головой.

\- Я почитать пришел, - объяснил Люк. – Про истребители.

\- Подожди, - офицер сел на койке. – Ты вообще откуда взялся?

\- Из вентиляции, - охотно ответил Люк.

\- А там ты что забыл?

\- Я там живу, - терпеливо пояснил Люк. Он догадывался, что не все взрослые знают, где на самом деле должны жить маленькие дети.

\- Завелся от грязи? – хмыкнул офицер.

\- От несоблюдения устава, - подумав, ответил Люк. Папа говорил, что устав наличия посторонних мальчиков на звездном разрушителе не предполагает. Правда, он уже не посторонний, но все же!

\- Там жить негде, - офицер мотнул головой. – Тесно, и дроиды бегают.

Люк посмотрел на него снисходительно.

\- Вам, конечно, негде, - кивнул он. – Вы большой. А я прекрасно помещаюсь и бегаю по всему кораблю.

\- Подожди. То есть из вентиляции в любом месте разрушителя может вылезти маленький мальчик?

\- Ну да, - подтвердил Люк. – Так я почитаю?

\- Что? А. Да, читай, - офицер снова потряс головой.

Люк благодарно кивнул и приник к терминалу. Бледный и несчастный вид взрослого его не особенно волновал. Что ему до больших и выпученных глаз какого-то флотского капитана, когда он наконец-то может разобраться, как на парусах Тай-файтера крепятся секции солнечных панелей!


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

На Вымогателе, вынужден был признать Люк, жили очень, ну просто очень внимательные люди. За все то время, пока он был на Антаресе, его ни разу не отловили. А тут за несколько дней – и сразу два с половиной раза! А если считать того капитана, то даже три с половиной.

Половина – это недавний случай с механиком. Люк совершенно не собирался показываться ему на глаза, но ведь тот чинил лямбду! Самую настоящую, как на картинках и моделях. У нее левое крыло было опущено, а механик что-то делал с системой его складывания, и дроиды рядом суетились. А Люку стало очень интересно. Он воспользовался тем, что больше в ангаре людей не было, и тоже тихонечко подлез под крыло и начал механику инструменты подавать. Так тот только через полчаса понял, что тут что-то не так! Подскочил, стукнулся головой о крыло и заругался на каком-то странном языке. Люк тогда много новых слов узнал. Нет, он потом объяснил механику, что все нормально, просто он тоже хочет чинить, но тот, кажется, почему-то не поверил.

Первый раз – это со штурмовиками. Тогда Люк проголодался, а до папиного синтезатора было далеко, и он решил заглянуть в какую-нибудь кают-компанию. Вот там его и застукали, когда он пытался добыть себе что-нибудь особо необычное. Ведь пищевые синтезаторы такие интересные! В них заказывают не блюда – мясо там или молоко – а особый набор разных веществ, называются белки, жиры и углеводы. Сверху можно присыпать витаминами и микроэлементами. Ему доктор рассказывал, что это делается для того, чтобы еда на флоте была здоровая и сбалансированная. Люк тогда не всё понял, но то, что такие синтезаторы – это хорошо, было ясно даже ему. Вот он и попытался себе что-нибудь интересное достать, а в кают-компанию вдруг вошли штурмовики. Очень удивились. Тоже, почти как тот капитан, спросили его: «Ты кто и с какого хатта тут взялся?» А Люк опять ответил правду: что он Люк и живет в вентиляции, а хаттов там нету, потому что они ни в одну шахту не влезут, кроме пары самых больших. Люка накормили чем-то вкусным и долго обсуждали, что с ним делать, потому что надо было кому-то доложить и что-то организовать, а то дети на корабле – это несоблюдение устава. Наверное, они решили, что он сбежал из дома и пробрался на Флагман Флота в шаттле. И ведь почти угадали! Но штурмовики-то считали, что у Люка никого нету и он поэтому бегает по вентиляции. Даже предложили его усыновить. Это когда тебя кто-то берет в дети. Но Люк отказался и гордо сказал: «У меня есть папа! Он тут, на звездном разрушителе служит!». Штурмовики опять удивились и спросили, кто ж это настолько наглый и безбашенный, что сына на корабль протащил и так качественно прячет. Но Люк вспомнил, что его папа – это, вообще-то, секрет. Еще в первый же день ему папа сказал, чтобы не говорил о нем слишком много. «Понимаешь, Люк, у меня много врагов. Кто-нибудь из них обязательно решит сделать тебе что-нибудь плохое, чтобы причинить мне боль. А это может оказаться опасным для тебя». Люк охотно согласился иметь тайного папу: он совсем не хотел, чтобы тому было больно. А вот теперь проболтался! И, когда его спросили, кто его отец, так и ответил: «Не скажу, это секрет». И юркнул побыстрее в вентиляцию, пока не стали дальше допытываться.

А вот теперь он гулял по ходам возле жилой зоны Флагмана и случайно увидел, что тут тоже есть комната с полетными тренажерами! И там сейчас – вот повезло-то! – никого нет!

Люк отвинтил заглушку, спрыгнул на пол и деловито огляделся. Вот этот тренажер ему нравится. Только надо подрегулировать кресло, чтобы доставать руками до рычагов. Педали-то он и Великой Силой нажмет, папа объяснял, что так можно, надо только давить несильно. И теперь можно запустить бортовой компьютер, выбрать миссию и полететь на подвиги! Виу-виу-птыщь!

Ему очень, очень нравилось летать на тренажерах. Правда, он почти ни в кого не попадал, но зато уж удирать от врагов умел просто замечательно. А какие завитушки можно было выписывать Тай-файтером, уходя от выстрелов! Люк как раз закончил одну такую загогулину, когда услышал удивленное:

\- Эй, мелкий, а что это ты тут делаешь?

«Ну вот, - подумал Люк философски, - меня и во второй раз застукали. Или уже в третий?»

Рядом с тренажером стояли настоящие имперские пилоты! Целых трое! И смотрели на Люка с веселым недоумением. Наверное, он слишком долго вертелся, и уже успела начаться их тренировка. Люк знал, что, когда корабль долго летит в гипере, пилоты эскадрилий ходят в тренажерные залы, чтобы не потерять форму.

\- Привет, - застенчиво поздоровался он, - я Люк. Я тут летаю.

\- Мы заметили, - фыркнул пилот. – И как, получается?

\- Да! – охотно кивнул Люк. – Хотите, покажу?

\- Ну покажи, - согласился пилот, сделав какой-то знак своим товарищам.

Люк снова отжал несколько клавиш, запуская новую миссию, и азартно бросил истребитель в полет. Крутнуться, провернуться, налево, направо, еще налево, вверх, выстрелить – эх, опять не попал! – закрыться каким-то мелким астероидом, пронестись над кораблем-носителем, проскочить между двумя крестокрылами противника, уклониться от выстрела, ой, вмазаться в какую-то металлическую фигулину!..

«Слишком много понтоваться – вредно», - сделал вывод Люк, со вздохом глядя на большую красную надпись «миссия провалена» на экране.

\- Действительно, получается, - с сомнением констатировал пилот. – Мелкий, ты ведь тут не в первый раз?

\- Да, я уже раньше лазил на тренажеры, пока никого не было, - кивнул Люк, не уточняя, что это было на Антаресе.

\- А ты в курсе, что таким маленьким детям на истребителях летать нельзя? Перегрузки слишком большие, вредно для здоровья.

\- Да? – удивился Люк. – А по-моему, полезно.

\- Да ладно, пусть летает, - вступился другой пилот. – В конце концов, каждый вправе сам выбирать, как ему разбиться. Только ты, мелкий, обязательно зайди в лазарет, если тебе плохо станет.

Люк задумался. Он совсем не хотел заболеть из-за неправильного использования тренажеров и потом долго не летать.

\- Я зайду, - кивнул он. – Надо получить допуск к полетам.

\- Ты ж мелкий еще! – фыркнул второй пилот. – Куда ж тебе допуск?

\- Мы решим эту проблему, - уверенно ответил Люк, вылезая из тренажера. – А можно я посмотрю, как вы летаете?

\- Можно, - разрешил первый. – Только к кабинам не лезь, может зашибить при повороте. Вот тут, на экранах смотри.

Экраны висели сзади, за кабинами тренажеров на специальных стендах. На них показывалось то, что пилот во время боя видит. Люк уже раньше пытался их разглядывать, но из вентиляции было плохо видно. Естественно, ведь они для того сделаны, чтобы на них смотрел инструктор и видел, кто из пилотов летает хорошо, а кого надо гонять и гонять. Правда, с точки зрения Люка, они все летали ну просто совсем здорово. И попадали! Почти во всех врагов попадали! И как им это удается?

Впрочем, где-то через полчаса это стало понятно. Из крутящихся в фигурах пилотажа кабин тренажеров доносились обрывки реплик: видимо, включили рацию и отрабатывали взаимодействие в группе. Так вот, судя по позывным, это была та самая Черная Эскадрилья! Лучшие пилоты Галактики! Папины…

«Неудивительно, что они попадают, - гордо подумал Люк. – Они же самые-самые».

Впрочем, долго он смотреть не стал, потому что почувствовал: папа освободился и возвращается с мостика. А значит, пора домой. Люк тихонько скользнул к полуотвинченной заглушке и юркнул внутрь. Быстрый шорох, цокот коготков по металлу, несколько лихих прыжков по шахтам – и вот уже нужное ответвление.

\- Папа, - Люк вылез из вентиляции, чувствуя, как его привычно ощупывают горячими темными лучами.

\- Кто-то опять бегал по всему кораблю, - папа улыбался. Люк тоже улыбнулся и полез ему на руки, цепляясь за выступы брони.

\- Я ходил в зал с тренажерами, - поделился он. – А там твои Черные летали! Ух, как летали! Я тоже хочу.

\- Значит, будешь, - Люка подхватили на руки, взъерошили волосы.

\- Мне сказали, детям нельзя, перегрузки, - Люк блаженно ткнулся носом в воротник папиного доспеха.

\- Эта проблема решаема, - Вейдер подошел к терминалу и сел в кресло, вызвав на экране какую-то сложную программу. Люк затаил дыхание: там был начерчен самый настоящий Тай-файтер. – Нужно, во-первых, сходить к доктору на специальное обследование. Он скажет тебе, какие упражнения делать, чтобы быстрее расти и развиваться. А во-вторых, нужно усовершенствовать системы компенсаторов одного Тай-файтера и изменить геометрию кабины так, чтобы она стала подходить для пилота твоего роста и веса. Заодно улучшим жизнеобеспечение и проверим несколько иных решений.

\- Ты построишь мне маленький Тай-файтер? – шепотом спросил Люк.

\- Нет, Люк, - Вейдер покачал головой. – Свой истребитель ты построишь сам. Я дам тебе материалы и техников в помощь, создам схему, по которой будете работать, и подскажу, когда возникнут проблемы. Но свою птицу ты сделаешь сам.

\- Папа, - Люк покрепче обнял его за шею. – Ты – самый лучший папа.

Вейдер улыбнулся, осторожно провел рукой по волосам сына.

\- У тебя просто недостаточно данных для сравнения.

\- И не надо, - Люк мотнул головой. – Меня и так вчера усыновить хотели, но я не дался.

\- Тебя опять нашли.

\- Ага. Штурмовики, - Люк нахмурился. – Пап, я это… я им сказал, что у меня папа тут, на корабле служит. Это очень плохо?

\- Не слишком, - Вейдер медленно покачал головой. – Рано или поздно об этом узнают. Но ты им не говори, кто именно твой отец.

Люк понял, что папа снова улыбается под шлемом.

\- Пусть они сами догадываются. Это будет экзамен на нестандартность мышления. Если тебя будут спрашивать, отвечай правду…

\- Но не всю, а кусочками? – перебил Люк.

\- Да. Посмотрим, кто настолько умен, чтобы додуматься до верного ответа, - Вейдер усмехнулся. – Мой экипаж знает меня лучше всех. Если и для них версия, что у страшного главкома может быть сын, окажется невозможной просто потому, что этого не может быть, я буду разочарован.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Папа – здоровский конструктор. Он уже несколько дней что-то делал со схемой Тай-файтера, то убирая какие-то нарисованные детали, то добавляя. Люк часто сидел у него на коленях и задавал вопросы. Папа честно объяснял, но понятно было не всё. Тогда Люк снова спрашивал, лез в информаторий за чертежами или шел в ангар к настоящим истребителям: посмотреть, как это выглядит на самом деле. Сейчас он тоже к ангару полз. Надо было разобраться в системах управления, посидеть как следует в кабине и потом рассказать папе, что именно неудобно в кнопках и рычагах. Тогда в его маленьком Тай-файтере всё будет сделано именно так, как лучше самому Люку.  
Что заставило его остановиться на полпути, Люк не понял. Ну, говорят, ну и что? На звездном разрушителе часто звучат голоса. Но стало почему-то интересно. Люк подполз к заглушке и, прислушавшись, понял: а просто речь шла о нем!

\- Точно я тебе говорю, у нас что-то завелось в вентиляции, - доказывал один человек в форме механика другому.

\- Да ладно тебе, это просто блуждающая неисправность, - второй пожал плечами. – Сам же знаешь, так бывает иногда. Ну что там может быть такого? Просто непонятные стуки. Найдем источник, наверняка окажется какой-нибудь плохо закрепленный фрагмент в системе интенсивного продува. По вентиляции звуки далеко разносятся.

\- Сразу видно, что ты ее не чинил, - зловеще сказал первый и замолчал. Люку стало интересно, хотелось послушать дальше.

\- А что такого?

\- Во-первых, я уже четыре потока дроидов прогнал по кораблю. Вылизали вентиляцию до блеска, но поломок не обнаружили. Во-вторых, кое-что они все же нашли, - первый механик сделал драматическую паузу.

\- Не нагнетай, - буркнул второй. – Что нашли-то?

\- Следы! – провозгласил первый. Ему показали кулак, и он, вздохнув, продолжил: - Тонкие царапины на металле в некоторых местах. Чаще всего – четыре параллельные. Больше всего похожи на отметины от когтей. Не очень крупных.

\- Может, при ремонте повредили? – второй механик явно засомневался.

\- Инструментов, которые оставляли бы именно параллельные царапины, у нас нет. Да и разные они. Я в одного дроида впихнул камеру и прогнал по сомнительным участкам. Словом, у штуки, которая оставляет эти отметины, изменяемая геометрия рабочей поверхности. Как у, - механик понизил голос, - лапы!

\- Да бред это! Ну какая живность может завестись на корабле?

\- Вообще-то, не бред, - послышался третий голос. Люк сквозь решетку заглушки увидел, как вошел еще один человек в форме механика. – Из мусоросборника, между прочим, уже третью неделю пытаются выкурить дианогу. Как она туда попала, никто не знает.

\- И как обнаружили-то? – заинтересовался первый. – Туда же никто не заходит, обработка мусора ведется полностью автоматически.

\- Видимо, кто-то все же зашел, - пожал плечами третий механик. – Нам уже сверху распоряжение спустили. А про звуки в вентиляции верно. Я сам слышал какой-то странный цокот, не похожий на тот, что издают дроиды.

\- Может, твоя дианога отложила яйца в вентиляцию? – весело поинтересовался второй механик. – И там вывелись детеныши?

\- Тогда они бы хлюпали. У дианог щупальца, а не когти. Да и сухо им в вентиляции. Я думаю, дело в другом, - третий механик потер подбородок. – Все же знают, что на необычных кораблях всякое случается. А наш корабль обычным не назовешь.

\- Ну?

\- А поломки в вентиляции и около нее, кстати, за последнее время случаются очень редко и устраняются почти мгновенно. Вот ты мне честно скажи, Ниир: это твои дроиды?

\- Не всегда, - неохотно признал первый механик. – Мои дроиды часто возвращаются с докладом, что сигнал о наличии неисправности был ложноположительным.

\- Что-то чинит поломки раньше нас, - кивнул третий. Люк в вентиляции тоже кивнул. Разумеется. Если что-то сломано, его надо починить. А инструменты у него всегда с собой.

\- Я думаю, на нашем флагмане проявился дух корабля, - заключил третий механик.

\- Это еще что за дрянь? – осведомился первый. – Оно опасно?

\- Пилоты говорят, необычные корабли часто имеют свой характер, - третий механик сел на какой-то ящик, закинув ногу на ногу. – И иногда они оживают, обретая плоть. Тогда на корабле проявляется разумный, которого тут вроде как быть не должно. Я сам слышал истории, когда в напряженном бою словно бы сама собой оживала турель, персонал которой уже выбили. Или когда отрубался гиперпривод, механики шли чинить, говоря всё то, что говорим мы в таких случаях, - а в нем уже ковыряется парень или девчонка в форме немного не по размеру и говорит: «Сейчас доделаю, тут немного осталось». Или, если ему помешать, тает в воздухе. Вот и у нас, видимо, завелся. Это хорошо, духи не вредят людям своих кораблей. Разве что пугают иногда.

\- А ведь сходится, - задумчиво проговорил первый, Ниир. – Говорят, четвертый отдел, тот, что истребители обслуживает, видел в ангаре ребенка, мальчика лет восьми. А откуда дети на корабле?

\- Значит, дух нашего разрушителя еще просто маленький, - заключил третий механик. – Вот он и играет.

\- Это все просто замечательно, - ехидно заметил второй механик, - но этот ребенок, если я не ошибаюсь, человек?

\- Да. Говорят, мелкий и светловолосый.

\- Вот. А кто тогда бегает по вентиляции с когтями?

Повисло молчание. Беседующие с опаской покосились на ближайшую заглушку.

Люк не хотел пугать механиков. Он вообще не собирался никому вредить. И версия про духа корабля ему очень понравилась, надо будет папе рассказать. Но пальцы как-то сами собой зашевелились, отбивая по металлу дробное «цок-цок-цок» слабо светящимися коготками.

Механики подскочили, кто-то запнулся о ящик и упал, ругнувшись незнакомым словом. Ниир прыгнул к заглушке и заглянул внутрь. Люк с полсекунды смотрел на перечеркнутое линиями решетки лицо, а затем проворно отполз назад и заскользил по ходу дальше, к ангару.

«Да, - думал он. – Стоило мне найти папу, я сразу стал таким наглым! На Антаресе я бы ни за что не дал себя услышать, а тут почти сам их дразнить полез… Наверное, это потому, что папа меня всегда-всегда защитит».

\- Хатт! – Ниир сидел на полу напротив вентиляционной заглушки, сжимая в руках мультиинструмент. – Там что-то было! Я видел глаза!

\- Твари? – неуверенно переспросил второй механик, тот, что не верил в обитателя вентиляции.

\- Да нет вроде, - с сомнением почесал в затылке Ниир. – Нормальные человеческие глаза, голубые… светящиеся. Хатт.

\- Хатт нар шебс, - философски заключил третий механик. – Пожалуй, хорошо, что я обслуживаю только мусорные отсеки.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

Папин Тай-усовершенствованный – тот самый, с гнутыми крылышками – очень большой, а вот места, чтобы спрятаться незаметно, в нем почти нет. Только там, где Люк сейчас сидел, немножко нашлось. Но и то загнуться пришлось в такую странную закорюку, что нога за ухо завернулась. Или ухо за ногу? Но Люку было зачем терпеть. Ведь папа пообещал взять его с собой в самый настоящий учебный вылет! Но только если он сможет незаметно пробраться на истребитель и сидеть там тихо-тихо, чтобы ни один дроид и техник не обнаружил. Люк очень старался, хотя было жутко неудобно и совсем не пошевелиться. Ведь единственное на кораблике место, где мог спрятаться маленький мальчик, было рядом с системой аварийной отстыковки солнечных парусов. А если он неловко дернется и папин истребитель развалится прямо на стойке, они уж точно никуда не полетят.

Вот Люк и сидел смирно и даже злодейски зачесавшиеся в самый неподходящий момент уши потереть не мог. И ладно левое ухо, его можно было почесать о какую-то выступающую железяку, а вот рядом с правым находилась только мягкая нога. Поэтому его приходилось чесать Силой, а Люк еще не очень умел – как это говорится? Соизмерять усилия? – в общем, получалось скорее дергать.

Да, папа уже начал учить его Силе. Кое-что у Люка выходило и так. Оказывается, когда он по вентиляционным шахтам прыгает и по вертикальным ходам ползает, чем-то себя снизу подпихивая, - это тоже Сила. А еще для владения Силой нужно медитировать. Но это же надо долго-долго сидеть неподвижно и ни о чем не думать! Папа сказал, что у таких маленьких детей это всегда плохо получается. Вот сейчас Люк тоже сидит, не шевелясь, а мыслей в голове сразу появляется столько, что какая уж там медитация. Нет, он пробовал! Он очень хотел научиться! Но единственное, что у Люка вышло, - это сидеть и ни о чем не думать у папы на коленях. Правда, он тогда заснул. «Типичная ошибка», - сказал папа, когда Люк проснулся. Но его эта типичная ошибка совсем не огорчила. Люку даже показалось, что папа радовался. Непонятно только, чему. Ведь он несколько часов у папы на коленях проспал, и тот все это время не мог никуда отойти. Нехорошо получилось.

А еще Силой можно предметы двигать. Разные. Папа показывал: сначала на маленькой гайке, потом на большом дроиде, а потом и на самом Люке! Очень странно: папины темные щупальца-лучики стали плотные, обхватили со всех сторон мягко, но крепко, и потащили вверх! До самой папиной головы! И Люк сам тоже пробовал, и у него даже получилось. Гайка, подрожав немножко, взмыла в воздух и стукнулась в потолок! А потом обратно брякнулась, а в потолке осталась ямка. На дроида Люк посмотрел с подозрением: тот был больше его самого. Правда, папа говорил, что размер значения не имеет… но все равно Люк этого дроида поднимать не хотел. Как-то не внушал он ему доверия. Поэтому он попробовал поднять папу, и оказалось, что размер очень даже имеет значение! Папа был тяжелый! Тогда Люк попытался поднять одну папину ногу, и у него даже получилось. Теперь папа стоял на одной ноге и очень радовался. Люк воодушевился и вторую ногу тоже поднял! Он думал, что папа упадет на попу, но тот почему-то так и сидел прямо на воздухе и пакостно хихикал. Ну, то есть, не очень. У папы слишком глухой шлем, плохо звуки пропускает. Люк-то знал, что папа именно что пакостно хихикает, а получалось какое-то дурацкое сипение. А потом Люк поднял папины ноги повыше, и папа завис вниз головой! И тоже очень радовался, а Люк понял, что размер и правда не важен: он ведь смог папу поднять! Пусть и вверх ногами. Только теперь было непонятно, как его на пол поставить. Ведь если просто отпустить, папа ударится головой. А как его перевернуть, Люк не знал. Тогда папа сказал: «А ты подними повыше и отпусти, увидишь, что будет». Конечно, Люк послушался: интересно же! А папа прямо в полете перевернулся каким-то странным движением и приземлился на ноги, только присогнувшись слегка. Вроде бы и мягко, но пол прямо вздрогнул. Здорово было! Люк тоже хотел так прыгать. Папа обещал, что научит, а когда Люк подрастет, соберет ему настоящий сейбер. Такой же, как у него самого. Люка очень тянуло иногда, когда папа не обращает внимания, тихонько погладить ребристую металлическую трубку. Нет, он знал, что трогать нельзя, и что красный луч, которым папа так здорово отмахивается от дроидов в специальном зале для тренировок, очень жжется, тоже знал. Но он же ничего не нажимал, просто чуть-чуть гладил. Потому что папин сейбер такой… такой… а! «Обладает повышенной притягательной способностью», вот!

От мыслей Люка отвлекла клубящаяся тьма внизу, под стойкой Тай-файтера. Затем послышались знакомые тяжелые шаги, стукнула, отворяясь, дверь кабины. Люк напрягся и тихонько потрогал папу Силой. Успокаивающе заколебалась та самая тоненькая ниточка, которую он заметил несколько недель назад. Недавно они с папой узнали, что, если за нее зацепиться и немножко колыхать в такт мыслям, эти мысли услышит тот, кто на другом конце ниточки. Папа сказал, что это – кровная связь и что у него похожая есть с учителем. А Люк решил, что это очень удобно. Можно говорить, и никто тебя не услышит. Как сейчас, например. Можно подергать ниточку и подумать «я тут», и папа сразу все поймет. Правда, он и так всегда понимает.

Люк распутался из той закорюки, в которую он завернулся, и пополз в кабину. Папа уже был в пилотском кресле и застегивал ремни фиксатора.

«Залезай, - сказал он мысленно. – Только сиди тихо, у меня включена связь. Если ты завизжишь от восторга, нас не поймут».

«Ага! – с энтузиазмом кивнул Люк. – Я буду сидеть очень, очень тихо!»

Он знал, что брать в кабину Тай-файтера посторонних мальчиков вроде как нельзя. Но они с папой решили, что если никто не заметит, то можно. А от перегрузок папа обещал защитить Силой.

Люк проворно залез отцу на колени и замер, с восторгом глядя на панель управления. Нет, он уже сидел в Тай-файтерах раньше, но одно дело просто играть, а другое – знать, что вот сейчас, сейчас он на самом деле взлетит! Люк поплотнее прижался спиной к папиной груди. Горячие и темные щупальца Силы опутали его, притянули, словно ремни фиксатора, крепко и мягко обнимая за все места сразу. Теперь шевелить получалось только кистями рук и немножко – головой. Разумеется, тут же зачесалось вредное правое ухо.

«Пап», - тихо подергал ниточку-связь Люк. Папа все понял и освободил ему одну руку. Люк ожесточенно почесал ухо. Потом еще раз и еще: про запас.

«Всё, - кивнул он, - можно взлетать».

Истребитель вздрогнул, звук двигателей изменился, став выше и тоньше. Люк затаил дыхание, вцепившись пальцами в собственные коленки. Папа передвинул один из рычагов и плавно нажал на педали управления. Истребитель снова чуть вздрогнул и начал двигаться. Люк восторженно выдохнул и закусил губу, чтобы не запищать от восторга. Его слабо, совсем не так, как на тренажерах, вдавило спиной в грудь отца, и стены ангара рванулись назад, сменяясь черной, полной звездочек бездной.  
Оказалось, что через остекление кабины Тай-файтера и правда видно просто замечательно! Космос видно! Темный, как папины доспехи, и очень, очень красивый. В космосе вились другие Тай-файтеры, и по связи в кабине доносились веселые голоса. Люк знал, что обычно они слышны прямо в шлеме пилота, но у папы же шлем нестандартный, так что же, перед каждым вылетом подсоединять к нему кучу проводочков? Лучше уж пусть звучат прямо в кабине. Говорили Черные, сегодня учения были у них. Одна половина эскадрильи против другой. И у первой есть папа!

А потом истребитель неожиданно взял и провернулся сразу несколько раз так, что звезды оказались где-то совершенно не там, где раньше. И полетел куда-то вверх! И вбок! А потом еще вбок! И вниз! И еще куда-то накось! Люк даже дышать иногда забывал от восторга. Он на тренажере и близко так не мог делать, как папа на настоящем Тай-файтере. Космос крутился, переворачивался, в нем проносились маленькие истребители, стреляющие друг в друга тренировочными зелеными лучиками, а иногда в остеклении кабины вспухала поверхность звездного разрушителя: огромная, больше любой звезды и планеты, бледно-серая и с непонятными выступами. Один раз Люк разглядел дуло зенитки. Оно хищно шевелилось туда-сюда, ожидая, что вот сейчас из гипера выскочит армия подлых повстанцев и нападет на беззащитный разрушитель, и тогда ее как подстрелят!

Папины руки с рычагами двигались плавно и очень красиво, космос впереди кружился и светился, а мысли в голове были какими-то отрывочными и короткими. В основном думалось «ух!», «ох!», «ой!» и «а-а-а!». Один раз у Люка получилось подумать длинную и почти внятную мысль «папа, мочи его!». Мир восхитительно, просто умопомрачительно крутился, заворачиваясь в петли и спирали, и некоторые из них были даже знакомы: Люк так делал на тренажере, когда противников было слишком много.

А потом папа прочно сел на хвост какому-то Тай-файтеру, и тот целых несколько секунд висел в прицеле, закручивая дикие закорюки и загогулины. И тогда папа взял люкову руку и положил ее на рычаг, где гашетка находится. И спросил мысленно: «Хочешь?». И тут Люк все-таки не выдержал и запищал от восторга, отчаянно нажимая на большую круглую кнопку так сильно, как только мог. Потому что короткий зеленый луч, очень слабый и рассеявшийся по броне истребителя, все-таки попал, попал! Конечно, он просто не мог промазать, наводил-то папа, но ведь это он, Люк, выстрелил и попал!

Пищать Люк перестал почти сразу и виновато покосился на папу. Но тот, кажется, не сердился: от темной Силы веяло радостью и азартом. И снова погнался уже за другим Тай-файтером, что-то говоря по пилотской связи (Люк этих терминов не знал). И они еще долго крутились и летали, и папа еще стрелял, хотя и немного, наверное, чтобы остальным тоже досталось.

А в самом конце учений, когда они были уже так далеко от звездного разрушителя, что тот был, как маленький треугольник в космосе, папа развернул истребитель так, что в остекление стал виден небольшой астероид. Они полетели вперед, и папа что-то сдвинул на рычаге, а потом снова положил руку Люка на гашетку. И Люк, конечно, выстрелил! И снова заверещал почти на целую секунду, потому что астероид взял и разлетелся на обломки! Наверное, папа отрегулировал мощность выстрела так, чтобы он уже был не учебным, а боевым, ведь по астероидам-то стрелять можно!

Весь остаток полета Люк сидел молча, восторженно уставившись в космос. Из головы вышибло даже те короткие обрывки мыслей, которые думались в самом начале. Наверное, так и надо медитировать: сидишь и ни о чем не думаешь, просто летишь и стреляешь.

В остеклении кабины выросло выпуклое дно разрушителя, показалось силовое поле ангара. Тай-файтер влетел внутрь, пронеслись мимо металлические стены. Папа плавно пошевелил рычагами и педалями, и истребитель легко сел на стойку. Темные ленты, удерживающие Люка, распустились, расплескиваясь по кабине.

\- Ух, - тихо сказал Люк, убедившись, что папа отключил пилотскую связь.

Папа улыбнулся под шлемом. Он, кажется, прекрасно понял, что Люк хотел сказать гораздо, гораздо больше, но как-то не получилось.

\- Беги, прячься, - негромко произнес он. – И чтобы техники тебя не заметили. А потом – в каюту.

Люк кивнул и на подгибающихся почему-то ногах пошел к тому месту возле системы отстыковки солнечных парусов, где прятался перед взлетом. «Я тоже так хочу, - подумал он. – А значит, буду».


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6.

Чтобы хорошо летать, надо летать много. А Люку это очень, очень нужно. Потому что папа сказал, что, пока он не научится как следует, к реальным полетам его не подпустят. А значит, что? Надо тренироваться на тренажерах, как Черные! Раньше он так делал, когда в зале никого не было. Но такое случалось редко, и этого было совершенно недостаточно. Поэтому Люк решил ходить на тренажеры официально. Даже допуск к полетам оформил, правда, доктор от такой просьбы икнул, жалобно посмотрел на папу и сказал: «Милорд, ну куда так гнать-то?» А папа ответил: «Я начал в десять, и ничего. А на Тай-файтерах компенсаторы лучше, чем на той набуанской скорлупе». Доктор вздохнул и стал запихивать Люка в разные приборы и чем-то просвечивать и простукивать, а Люк промолчал о том, что на тренажерах он уже, наверное, с год летает потихоньку. Доктор его долго осматривал, а потом с сожалением сказал, что организм у Люка здоровый, реакция – еще здоровее, а способности переносить перегрузки вообще запредельные для его возраста, но он бы всё равно не рекомендовал. А папа уточнил, что для него построят специальный маленький Тай-файтер, на котором перегрузки будут меньше, а пока можно подрегулировать тренажер. И доктор все-таки выписал ему допуск! Наверное, понял, что от него не отстанут. Правда, допуск был частичный: по нему Люку можно было только двадцать минут подряд летать, а потом обязательно отдыхать, и еще что-то по сложности полетов там было написано. Но это было уже неважно, и теперь Люк с официальным документом в датападе полз по вентиляции знакомиться с инструктором. Потому что он, конечно, и сам может выучиться, он умный. Но ведь лучше, если его настоящий пилот будет тренировать? А то Черные ему, конечно, показывали кое-какие штуки, но только время от времени. А Люку папа объяснил, что образование должно быть систематическим.

\- Здравствуйте, инструктор, сэр! – поздоровался по уставу Люк, вылезая из вентиляции. Среагировали на него как обычно: слегка вздрогнув и что-то непонятное пробормотав.

\- Ну, здравствуй, - инструктор повернулся к Люку, внимательно его разглядывая. – Значит, это ты тот самый блуждающий мальчик, о котором ходят слухи по всему флагману?

\- Других тут точно нет, я бы нашел, - заверил его Люк. – Инструктор, сэр! Я хочу летать на истребителях. Поучите меня, пожалуйста!

\- Кхм, - инструктор поперхнулся, - мальчик, а ты головой не ударился? Тебе сколько лет?

\- Не знаю, - Люк пожал плечами. – Но у меня есть допуск к полетам, вот!

Он гордо сунул взрослому датапад. Тот внимательно изучил его, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

\- И вообще, мне папа разрешил! – добавил Люк на всякий случай, опасаясь, что допуска не хватит.

\- Кто ж твой папа-то? – рассеянно уточнил инструктор.

\- Это секрет, - застенчиво сказал Люк. – Но он не против.

\- Н-да, допуск подлинный… Но, мальчик, таких маленьких не учат. Ты же просто не дотянешься до рычагов!

\- Я подрегулирую кресло, - с готовностью отозвался Люк. – Я так уже делал.

\- Так. Ты что, был тут раньше? – с подозрением спросил инструктор.

\- Так точно, сэр! – вспомнил еще одну фразу из устава Люк. – Много-много раз! Я уже чуть-чуть умею летать, но ведь, если вы меня поучите, я буду это делать лучше, правда?

\- Н-да, - повторил инструктор. – На мои тренажеры лазают посторонние дети, а я узнаю об этом только тогда, когда они соизволяют признаться. Интересно, это профессиональная некомпетентность или простое бытовое разгильдяйство?

Люк не очень понял, но на всякий случай честно ответил:

\- Не знаю.

\- Я тоже, - кивнул инструктор. – И давно ты пользуешься тренажерами?

\- Давно! – Люк махнул рукой. – Не помню. Я с того времени уже из курточки почти вырос.

\- Трындец, - заключил инструктор. – Ладно. Залезай в кресло, показывай, до чего дошел. В конце концов, если ты за всё это время ни разу не попался, значит, заслужил.

\- Есть, сэр! – Люк радостно подпрыгнул и привычно забрался в кабину первого попавшегося тренажера. Деловито подкрутил пару рычажков, пододвигая кресло ближе к экрану, и оглянулся на инструктора. Тот вздохнул и ткнул пару кнопок, задавая миссию.

Эту систему Люк знал, она была не очень сложная. Поэтому полетал он хорошо, а один раз даже кого-то подстрелил! Случайно, наверное. Но враги и так все побились, потому что уж кружиться так, чтобы преследователи сталкивались между собой и врезались в препятствия, он умел замечательно. Убедившись, что все красные отметки исчезли с экрана, Люк привычно развернул истребитель в сторону звезды и рванул ей навстречу.

\- И что это было? – осведомился инструктор, глядя на надпись «миссия провалена» поперек картинки с солнцем во весь экран.

\- Ну, - Люк смутился, - успешно выполненные задания же сохраняются в памяти тренажера, а как их оттуда стереть, я не знаю…

\- И ты, чтобы тебя не отследили, старательно проваливал каждую миссию. Вот паршивец! – по голосу было непонятно, то ли инструктор сердится, то ли наоборот. – Ладно, летать ты и правда летаешь. Хотя ставить тебе правильную технику уже поздно, будешь интуичить в стиле Черных и гробанешься в первом же боевом вылете… ладно, мы подумаем, что с этим сделать. Ты вообще садиться умеешь?

\- Нет, сэр, - честно ответил Люк. Инструктор закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то глубоко неодобрительное. Впрочем, Люка это не расстроило. Ведь уже было ясно: его будут учить! Будут!

Сажать Тай-файтер оказалось неожиданно сложно. Надо было залететь в ангар, сбросить скорость и очень осторожно скользнуть капсулой на такую специальную дугу, которая под потолком висит и истребитель под пузо держит. Дуга шире, чем капсула Тай-файтера, и поэтому можно притереться к ее боку и потом сползти вниз, в самую вогнутую часть. А если сразу садишься в самый низ, это считается понты и очень здорово, Черные так делают, а у Люка ни разу не получилось пока. Но на дугу приземляться медленно. Если надо вернуться быстро (скажем, если звездный разрушитель от врага драпает или если пилота подбили), то Тай-файтеры садятся прямо на пол ангара. Там в полу есть специальные дорожки-пазы, в них надо попасть краями солнечных парусов. Эти пазы чем-то гладким и упругим отделаны, чтобы истребителям крылышки не царапать. Еще Тай-файтер может и прямо на пол сесть или на необорудованную площадку. Только тогда ему потом панели на солнечных парусах менять понадобится, а пилоту будет высоко и неудобно прыгать. Это инструктор так говорил. Люку-то прыжок из кабины ничем особо страшным не казался, в вентиляции он в куда более глубокие шахты падал иногда. А если истребитель серьезно подбит, он при заходе на посадку может очень сильно себе крылья покалечить. Тогда надо, когда солнечные паруса уже по полу прошкрябают и скорость погасят, их отстыковать той самой системой, у которой Люк в папином Тай-файтере прятался. И паруса отвалятся, а потерявшая скорость капсула-кабина просто покатится по полу. Но такое Люку не показывали, его только на дугу учили садиться и в пазы. Аварийные посадки, как инструктор сказал, они попозже проходить будут.

А еще оказалось, что два тренажера можно объединить в одну сеть, как делали Черные, чтобы летать всей эскадрильей! И тогда Люк и инструктор проявятся на своих корабликах в одной системе и будут учиться вместе! Когда Люку о таком сказали, он очень обрадовался и предложил:

\- А давайте играть! Инструктор, сэр. Вы будете Дарт Вейдер, а я – Черные Крылья Власти!

Инструктор на это икнул, хрюкнул и ничего не ответил. Люк, конечно, понял, что он согласился, и на команды по связи радостно отвечал «слушаюсь, милорд!». В ответ до него доносилось какое-то сдавленное хмыканье, особенно в первые разы. Люк решил, что это инструктор изображает сипение папиного шлема.

Занятие, правда, закончилось быстро. Наверное, это из-за каких-то пометок в допуске к полетам. Но Люк не расстраивался. Завтра он сюда еще придет, а пока надо заглянуть к механикам. Папа говорил, что скоро спустит им распоряжение о постройке экспериментального образца. А значит, надо уже сейчас знакомиться с теми, кто будет вместе с Люком делать его маленький Тай-файтер.

\- Ну что, голуби вы мои альдераанские, птички мира и порядка, - вкрадчиво сказал инструктор, обращаясь к пришедшим на тренировку пилотам Черной эскадрильи. – Ваше дитё по кораблю бегает?

Черные переглянулись.

\- А что он натворил-то? – уточнил Черный-5 (вне боя – Крис Эртри или R-3-D-что?), деликатно обходя вопрос. – Вроде парнишка с понятием.

\- Он заявился ко мне на тренажеры и предъявил допуск к полетам, - ответил инструктор.

\- Правильно, - одобрил Черный-3 (вне боя – Рик Даэллис или эта-наглая-зараза-которая-однажды-подмигнула-главкому), - понимает мелкий пользу полноценного образования. То, что мы ему показываем, это все-таки обрывки.

\- Так, - кивнул инструктор. – То есть вы его уже учите?

\- Да не то чтобы… - замялся Черный-3. – Показали пару фокусов. Мелкий хорошо летает, хотя базы никакой.

\- Так вот, повторяю вопрос, - инструктор обвел взглядом пилотов. – Чей ребенок? Он сказал, что ему папа летать разрешил. Кроме вас, я не знаю никаких остолопов, разгильдяев и оболтусов, способных на такое.

Черные вновь запереглядывались.

\- Вообще-то он не наш, - признался Черный-4 (вне боя – Герхард Брельд или это-была-засада-подлый-дохлый-повстанец). – Просто малец тоже летать любит, вот мы его и опекаем иногда. Ну, когда он в зале.

\- А может, и наш, - задумчиво протянул Черный-7 (вне боя – Джастер Инаут или кто-достал-главкома). – Помните последние учения?

\- Ну?

\- Там на общей частоте пару раз кто-то пищал в рацию. Восторженным детским голосом. Тихо и неразборчиво, но расслышать можно.

\- Не помехи? – уточнил Черный-4.

\- Нет. Именно детский голос.

\- Так, - заключил Черный-2 (вне боя – Ласс Ри’Джерали или командир-это-не-мы!), - и кто же из вас решил покатать сына в настоящем истребителе? Вы хоть понимаете, что он и помереть от перегрузок может?

\- Да нет, он крепкий парнишка, - мотнул головой Черный-5. – На тренажерах себя неплохо показывает. И, командир, это не мы. Мы бы заметили!

\- Все равно ведь узнаю, - ласково улыбнулся комэск. – Поднимем записи, посмотрим, у кого эффективность упала. Полноценно сражаться с ребенком на коленях невозможно. Вы первые, вы лучшие пилоты в Галактике, и поэтому что-то у вас все-таки могло получиться. Но отследить это по действиям будет элементарно.

\- Командир, а может, это ваш сын? – весело заметил Черный-3. – Потому вы нас и обвиняете, чтобы на вас никто не подумал.

\- Кхм! Кто-то по гауптвахте соскучился? За неподобающее обращение к старшему по званию?

\- Слушаюсь, капитан, сэр! – вытянулся Черный-3. – Разрешите доложить! На основе детского голоса неясного происхождения, звучавшего на внутренней частоте эскадрильи во время последних учений, делаю предположение о наличии на борту вашего Тай-файтера вашего сына!

\- Клоуны, - проворчал инструктор. – Хоть кто-нибудь задумался, что ребенок покалечиться может, с вами летая?

\- Он не покалечится, - вступил в разговор молчавший до этого Черный-6 (вне боя – Миано или пните-кто-нибудь-нашего-джедая). – Этот мальчик – дух корабля. Он есть неотъемлемая часть флагмана, и потому ничто на борту не в силах причинить ему вред.

\- А как он тогда на истребитель пробрался, если он неотъемлемый? – невольно заинтересовался комэск. Черный-6 посмотрел на него с глубоким изумлением.

\- Командир, но ведь Тай-файтеры приписаны к разрушителю. А значит, тоже его часть!

\- Это безусловно объясняет то, что ребенок до сих пор не пострадал от перегрузок на тренажерах, - заметил инструктор. – Он, как утверждает, давно на них бегает. Но этот мальчишка вполне материальный. Я ему помогал из кабины вылезать, так вот, на ощупь – самый обычный ребенок.

\- А разве это показатель? – пожал плечами Черный-6. – Духи кораблей и материальными могут быть. Я слышал историю, как какой-то контрабандист с духом своей лоханки двух детей завел. Кто ж виноват, что его корыто воплотилось в виде юной твилечки?

\- А еще, - сделал паузу инструктор, - мальчик говорит, что у него на корабле отец служит!

\- Но это реально не мы, - признался Черный-3. – Разве что командир…

\- Разберемся, - подвел итог комэск. – В конце концов, не так уж и сложно найти на флагмане отца одного малолетнего пилота. Особенно, если искать всем вместе.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.

\- Папа, - спросил Люк, сосредоточенно ковыряясь отверткой в свежепритащенных железяках, - а Великой Силой можно сваривать металл?

Папа задумался. Отвернулся от терминала, на котором набивал какой-то приказ.

\- Я ни разу не пробовал, - ответил он. – Но для Силы нет ничего невозможного. А чем тебя не устраивают сварочные аппараты?

\- Они большие, - объяснил Люк. – В вентиляцию не пролезают. А мне надо приварить стенки моей норки к твоей камере.

\- Пробуй, - разрешил папа. – Если у тебя ничего не получится, я распоряжусь, чтобы принесли аппарат. Но могу точно сказать, что в древности металл умели обрабатывать с помощью Силы.

\- Тогда и я попытаюсь, - решил Люк.

Его норка стала уже совсем красивой: снаружи листы дюрастали, изнутри – куча очень интересных запчастей и кусков сломанных дроидов, а еще гнездышко из разных тряпок. В нем Люк спал. Но закрепить стены все равно было надо, а то пнешь посильнее – и они падают.

\- Я в информаторий, почитаю про сварку, - сказал он папе, отвинчивая заглушку.

\- Правильно, - одобрил папа. – Прежде чем пытаться что-то сделать, невредно узнать, как оно вообще происходит.

Люк важно кивнул и ввинтился в вентиляционный ход. Он ведь теперь на корабле почти на официальном положении, значит, и в информаторий заглянуть можно. Ну, то есть как на официальном… все знают, что он есть. Просто никто не знает, почему и откуда.

А вот и нужный выход. Люк вылез из вентиляции за пару коридоров до информатория и пошел, уже не скрываясь. Ему же доктор говорил, что надо больше ходить ногами, вот он и ходит. И вообще, это его корабль! А значит, он имеет полное право в нем не прятаться, когда не хочет.

\- Люк, - от неожиданного оклика захотелось сжаться и рвануть к спасительной заглушке. Впрочем, голос был добрый, а Люк не собирался бояться экипажа корабля своего папы.

\- Ты ведь Люк, верно? – его нагнал высокий темноволосый мужчина, судя по нашивкам – командир одного из подразделений штурмовиков. Просто он сейчас был не на работе и поэтому без доспехов. Люк когда-то очень удивился, узнав, что штурмовикам совсем не обязательно носить свою замечательную белую броню всегда. Нет, он еще на Антаресе видел, что она съемная, а не как у папы, но все же!

\- Ага, - кивнул Люк. – А вы штурмовик?

\- Да, - подтвердил взрослый. – Люк, ты сейчас не занят? Можно с тобой поговорить?

Люк задумался. С одной стороны, у него было важное дело, с другой, сварка могла и подождать.

\- Не занят, - решил он. – Я иду в информаторий, но еще не начал ничего читать.

\- Тогда я тебя провожу и спрошу, - согласился штурмовик.

Информаторий – большое помещение в жилой зоне. Тут много терминалов с общим доступом к корабельной сети и архивами. Есть и отдельные датапады со специализированной информацией. Ничего секретного здесь не найти, уровень допуска самый низкий. Например, папиных приказов тут точно нет. Сюда просто приходят и читают для интереса. Некоторые взрослые приходят часто и читают много. Люк слышал, что это они так повышают квалификацию или заочно получают высшее образование. Папа говорил, что в имперском флоте это поощряется, потому что хорошо выученные офицеры полезны.

\- Спрашивай, - разрешил Люк, устроившись на одном из небольших диванчиков. Штурмовик сел рядом.

\- Люк, а кто твой отец?

Люк фыркнул. Этот вопрос ему за последнюю неделю задали раз десять.

\- А не скажу! Это страшная тайна!

\- Но он служит на флагмане, - полуутвердительно произнес штурмовик.

\- Да, - кивнул Люк.

\- А какой он, твой отец?

\- У-у-у, - мечтательно вздохнул Люк. – Он самый-самый лучший!

\- Что логично, - пробормотал штурмовик. – А кем он работает, твой папа?

Люк состроил лукавую физиономию. Это означало: «Ага, решил, что ты самый умный? А вот и нет!»

\- Не скажешь, - сделал вывод штурмовик. – А если я попробую угадать?

Люк пожал плечами.

\- Тогда я попытаюсь. Твой папа – из наших?

Люк задумался. С одной стороны, назвать главкома флота штурмовиком – это значит очень сильно соврать, а врать он не собирался. А с другой стороны, папа ему как раз вчера рассказывал про такое ужасно интересное время, войны клонов называется, и про то, как он тогда клонами командовал. А уж о том, что сейчас многие клоны служат в штурмовых подразделениях кораблей, любой дурак знает.

\- Да, - кивнул он, определившись с ответом.

\- Хм, - штурмовик явно не ожидал такого быстрого результата. – А он офицер или рядовой?

\- Офицер! – уверенно ответил Люк.

\- Ага, штурмовик-офицер, - пробормотал взрослый, - уже легче…

\- Нет! – очень вредным голосом сказал Люк. Игра начала ему нравиться.

\- Что «нет»?

\- Не штурмовик-офицер, - пояснил Люк. – И не легче.

\- Так, по-моему, ты меня дуришь, - потряс головой взрослый. – Ты же только что говорил, что твой отец – штурмовик!

\- Я говорил, что он – из ваших, - поправил Люк.

\- Поясни.

\- Ну… он может командовать этими… наземными операциями. И умеет. И любит, наверное, потому что это же так здорово! Но он не штурмовик.

\- Час от часу не легче, - проворчал офицер. – То есть твой папа не только наземник?

\- Он накорабельник, - важно ответил Люк. – Мы сейчас все накорабельники.

\- Нет, я имею в виду не сейчас, а вообще… тьфу! А что твой папа еще делает?

Люк с невинным видом уставился на ближайший терминал.

\- Не скажешь. Ладно, поугадываю. Твой папа летает?

\- Да!

\- Только на разрушителе или он пилот?

\- Да!

\- Пилот?

\- Да!

\- Чудесно. Одновременно и штурмовой офицер, и пилот.

\- Он очень здорово летает, - мечтательно вздохнул Люк. – Я, когда вырасту, так же буду.

\- Хм… а это все работы твоего папы?

\- Нет!

\- А что он еще делает? Ладно, ладно, понял. Твой папа механик?

\- Да! – согласился Люк, решив, что человек, изобретший Тай-файтер, не быть механиком просто не может.

\- Кхм!

\- Но он правда механик! – возмутился Люк. – Слышали, что в резервном ангаре непонятную штуку строят? Это будет мой истребитель. Мне папа схему для него конструировать помогал! Ну, точнее, это я ему помогал.

\- Офицер-наземник, механик, пилот, - пробормотал штурмовик. – Может, твой отец еще и АТ-АТ водить умеет?

Люк задумался.

\- Папа не рассказывал, - честно признался он. – Но я думаю, что, если придется, он сможет.

Штурмовик помолчал, сосредоточенно о чем-то размышляя.

\- А может, твой отец из СИБ? – неуверенно спросил он. – Это ж они и на земле, и в космосе, в любой дырке… кхм… затычка.

Люк снова задумался, вспоминая. Папа не говорил, но в документах, которые он читал на терминале, что-то такое было. То ли про какое-то «кураторство», то ли про… как это называется? А! «Секретоноситель высшего порядка».

\- Да, - кивнул он, решив, что курировать – это помогать, а если папа помогает службе безопасности, то он уж точно в ней бывает.

\- А поваром твой отец может? – фыркнул штурмовик.

\- Да! – радостно ответил Люк, которому папа только утром достал из синтезатора какую-то непонятную, но очень вкусную бурду.

\- Ты вешаешь мне лапшу на уши, - сделал вывод штурмовик.

\- Немножко, - признался Люк, пряча довольную улыбку. – Но это всё правда, честное слово!

\- Ладно, - махнул рукой тот, - все равно догадаюсь.

И встал с дивана, направляясь к выходу из информатория. Люк хихикнул и скользнул к одному из терминалов. Надо было, в конце концов, почитать про сварку.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8.

Стенки получились что надо. Люк их и так пинал, и сяк, и Силой по ним стучал – все равно не отвалились. И даже швы от сварки вышли почти красивыми. Люк по ним прошелся напильником и шкуркой, снимая лишнее, и стало совсем хорошо.

\- Ты все-таки нашел способ сваривать металл Силой? – в каюту вошел папа. Судя по тому, как шевелились темные лучи-щупальца, папе было очень интересно.

\- Да! – гордо кивнул Люк. – Смотри, я к своей норке стенки приделал!

\- Вижу, - папа несильно ударил приваренный лист дюрастали сапогом. Тот загудел, но удержался. Люк довольно улыбнулся.

\- Я их стукал! Не отваливаются!

\- Хорошо получилось, - согласился папа. – Покажешь, как ты это делаешь?

\- Конечно! – Люк нырнул внутрь своего убежища. Тут у него лежали специальные учебные железки, на которых он тренировался. У него ведь не сразу такая здоровская сварка получилась. Сначала он и обжегся пару раз горячим металлом, и слепил кучу всяких деталей не так, как надо, и даже бабахнуть чуть-чуть ухитрился, хотя сам не понял, чем.

\- Вот! – Люк достал две гнутые железяки, приставил друг к другу, придерживая одну рукой, а вторую – Силой. Сосредоточился, поднимая правую руку. Между большим и указательным пальцами заискрилась маленькая электрическая дуга светло-голубого цвета. Люк провел дугой по поверхности дюрастали, нагревая металл.

\- Вот! Смотри, папа, сваривает!

\- Да, - Вейдер говорил негромко и медленно, - Люк, а ты ее хорошо держишь? Она не хочет вырваться?

\- Хочет, - признал Люк. – Но я не дам. Она мне нужна рабочая, а не по полу прыгающая.

\- А ты от нее не устаешь? Пальцы тебе не жжет?

\- Не! – Люк махнул свободной, левой рукой. – Она же совсем маленькая!

\- И ты свариваешь ей металл, - Вейдер покачал головой.

\- Ага, - Люк погасил дугу. Последней исчезла искорка у указательного пальца. – Очень удобно, и шов ровный получается. Ты правильно говорил, папа: для Силы нет ничего невозможного!

\- Ты, главное, не делай эту молнию большой, - Вейдер осторожно провел рукой по его волосам. – Потому что тогда она будет очень быстро тебя поедать. Закон сохранения энергии, помнишь?

\- Ничего не берется из ниоткуда, - кивнул Люк. – Но мне и не нужна большая. Да и между пальцами она не поместится.

\- И не надо, - согласился Вейдер. – И в людей ее не направляй. А то им будет очень, очень больно.

\- Ну, пап, я же не совсем дурной, - фыркнул Люк. – Электробезопасность – залог успеха!

\- Успеха чего?

\- А всего! – махнул рукой Люк. – Пап, а ты надолго пришел?

\- Надолго, - папа улыбнулся под шлемом. – Тебе рассказать про планеты или поучить управляться с Силой?

\- Всё! – решительно сказал Люк. – Сначала с Силой, а потом про планеты!

\- Тогда беги в тренировочный зал.

\- Ага! – Люк подпрыгнул, подтянулся и ввинтился в вентиляционный ход.

Папин тренировочный зал недалеко. Так специально сделано, чтобы, если папа рассердится, он мог пойти туда и погоняться за дроидами, а не срывать злость на подчиненных. Этот зал большой и с высоким потолком, а на самом верху – специальные полки. Там дроиды живут. Они выглядят как маленькие шарики с круглым глазиком по центру. Глазик мигает и стреляет красными лучиками, а папа их отбивает сейбером. Еще есть несколько каморок по соседству. В одной тоже дроиды, но другие: большие и с руками-ногами. Они на папу сейберами машут. Ух, как красиво! После тренировки их обычно надо чинить или заменять, потому что папа куда сильнее дроидов. А еще папа говорит, что с настоящими джедаями это выглядит гораздо красивее и он как-нибудь Люку покажет. Очень интересно.

А еще у этого зала стены чем-то специальным отделаны, чтобы папина Сила не очень плескала по кораблю. Это чтобы люди не волновались. Папа говорил, те же Черные чуть ли не поголовно Силу чувствуют, так что им, дергаться каждый раз, когда он размяться решит?

Люк тоже здесь учится. Папа ему показывает всякий мелкий телекинез, это когда Силой предметы двигаешь. Люк уже умеет запустить чем-нибудь в стену так, чтобы осталась только металлическая лепешка. А вот чтобы осталось то же, что кидали, - не очень… Но он старается. У него получилось недавно телекинезом накрутить гайку на болт. Правда, открутить ее обратно не вышло даже у папы, но Люк уверен, что это вопрос времени.

\- А чему ты сегодня будешь меня учить?

\- Попробуем прочувствовать Силу на расстоянии, - папа опустился на большую скамью, зачем-то стоящую у стенки. Люк не знал, почему она тут. Может быть, чтобы кидать ее телекинезом? Похоже, вон какая помятая…

\- Я опять засну и буду тебе мешать, - предупредил Люк, залезая к папе на колени. У него так и не получалось медитировать, все время куда-то засыпалось. Правда, папа не расстраивался, только беспокоился, что Люку неудобно в обнимку с его доспехами. Потому что они, мол, жесткие и твердые. А Люку удобно было, гораздо лучше, чем в норке!

\- А медитировать мы и не будем, - папа приобнял его большими черными руками. Люк оживился: кому же понравится делать то, что не получается? А вот что-то новенькое – это интересно. – Ты просто попробуешь посмотреть в Силе на корабль. И поищешь на нем Черных. Ты же их уже хорошо знаешь?

\- Немножко, - подтвердил Люк, закрывая глаза. Так смотреть в Силу проще. Это он давно выяснил, еще когда только-только попал на Флагман Флота.

Искать Черных оказалось неожиданно трудно. Во-первых, вредный папа распустил вокруг свою Силу, а она большая и темная, за ней ничего не видно. И вообще, хочется посидеть в ней и погреться, потому что очень уютно. Но Люк все-таки вышел за пределы этой Силы и посмотрел. А людей на звездном разрушителе оказалось так много! И все чуть-чуть по-разному ощущаются. Люк даже растерялся: он знал, что Вымогатель – очень крупный корабль и экипаж у него тоже большой, но не ожидал, что настолько.

Можно было пойти… потянуться… в общем, проникнуть Силой туда, где могут быть Черные. Люк знал, где они живут, где тренируются, а куда ходят отдохнуть. Но это было бы нечестно, ведь папа сказал ему искать в Силе! И Люк начал ощупывать корабль, вглядываясь в маленькие звездочки-людей. Он обязательно найдет!

Смотреть пришлось долго, но наконец Люк увидел-таки знакомый отблеск. Две звездочки светились чуть сильнее других. Первая – это Рик. Он папин ведомый (левый) и очень веселый. Он Люку часто всякие интересные штуки показывает на тренажерах. А сейчас он сидит рядом с еще одной звездочкой… это кто? А, это Герхард. Они с Риком в кости играют. И Рик мухлюет! Как в кости мухлевать можно, Люк не очень понимал. Ну, то есть, если ты джедай или ситх, как папа, можно подпихнуть кость так, чтобы она упала нужной стороной вверх. Но Рик-то не ситх! А играют они… Люк причуялся, стараясь уловить не то разговор, не то пульсацию в Силе. Играют они на курагу из компота. Непонятно. Рик же не любит курагу.

А это Кертен. Он еще совсем недавно в Черной Эскадрилье и поэтому в основном молчит и стесняется. Сидит и книжку на датападе читает. Кажется, какую-то учебную, вон как упрямством фонит. Кертена папа забрал из секторалки. Секторалка – это такая часть Академии флота, но некачественная, там плохо учат. Папа говорит, что нормальное высшее образование во Внешнем Кольце еще толком не поставлено, и Кертену там оставаться смысла не было: только испортят хорошего пилота. Люк не очень понял, как можно испортить, обучая, но папе, наверное, виднее. Тем более Кертен и правда летает здорово, он на тренажерах видел.

Люк посмотрел еще, ощупывая собственными лучиками Силы разрушитель. О! А это Миано. Он сидит в кают-компании Черных и отлынивает. Ну, то есть он говорит, что это он так медитирует. Люку, когда он первый раз это услышал, очень интересно было, как у Миано получается не засыпать во время медитации. Он тогда спросил, и все Черные очень смеялись. А Ласс сказал, что Миано – лентяй и обалдуй. Но это неправда, Миано на тренажеры не меньше остальных ходит. Он просто любит посидеть где-нибудь в уголке и потаращиться в пространство. Его за это иногда джедаем называют, но Люк-то знает, что это не так, ему папа объяснил.

Люк и еще бы кого-нибудь нашел, но почему-то устал. Поэтому он стянул свои лучики обратно к папе и пошевелился в обнимающих его больших черных руках.

\- Ну что, отыскал кого-нибудь? – спросил папа.

\- Да, - Люк протер глаза. – Рик и Герхард в кости играют. Папа, а почему они играют на курагу, если Рик ее не любит?

\- Ну, может быть, он должен будет ее съесть в случае проигрыша, - предположил папа.

\- Тогда ясно, почему он мухлюет, - кивнул Люк. – Кертен читает книжку. А Миано медитирует. Папа, а зачем он медитирует, если не джедай?

\- Ему нравится, - папа пожал плечами. – Мне все равно, чем мои подчиненные занимаются в свободное от службы время. Пусть хоть медитируют, хоть художественной таксидермией по отловленным шпионам занимаются, главное, чтобы работали хорошо.

\- А-а, - Люк снова кивнул. – Папа, а можно я тоже немножко тут помедитирую? А то я чуть-чуть устал.

\- Конечно.

Люк почувствовал, как папа улыбнулся и поднял его на руки, зашагав куда-то. Мимо поплыли стены тренировочного зала, металлические, в редких каплях и потеках. Люк вздохнул и положил голову на большое бронированное плечо. Он точно знал, что папа не засунет его в норку, а сядет в кресло, устроит Люка у себя на коленях и будет отсылать всякие важные приказы через терминал. А потом расскажет ему про планеты, как и обещал. Когда Люк, ну… домедитирует.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9.

\- Кэррис, ты не занят?

Немолодой мужчина в форме аналитического отдела отложил датапад и подошел к двери.

\- Нет. Заходи.

В каюту зашел высокий темноволосый человек с нашивками лейтенанта. Судя по характерному внешнему виду, это был один из клонов, служащих в десантном подразделении звездного разрушителя. Сейчас, в нерабочее время, он был без доспехов, и потому знак принадлежности к легиону не красовался на виду.

\- Дай угадаю, - аналитик прищелкнул пальцами. – Ты пришел, чтобы предложить мне во внеслужебное время решить одну интересную задачку.

\- Ты как всегда проницателен, - кивнул штурмовик.

\- Нет, Нарм, я не знаю, кто его отец.

\- Э? – штурмовик слегка опешил. Кэррис обреченно махнул рукой.

\- Ты не первый и даже не десятый, кто решил обратиться с этим вопросом в аналитический отдел. По-моему, мы втихую гадаем над этой тайной всё то время, что мальчик шастает по кораблю.

\- Я просто впервые отловил его и расспросил, - пробурчал Нарм. – Ну не мог же он ниоткуда взяться!

\- И что выяснил? – заинтересовался Кэррис, усаживаясь обратно на койку.

\- По-моему, он мне лапши на уши навешал, - признался Нарм, устраиваясь рядом. – Его отец – пилот, механик, конструктор, служит в СИБ, может командовать наземными операциями. Да, и поваром тоже может.

\- Ну, особо много ты не добавил, - вздохнул аналитик. – Ладно, не отвяжешься ведь? Давай рассуждать вместе. Может, на двенадцатый раз до чего-нибудь более правдоподобного додумаемся.

Он потер подбородок и начал:

\- Итак, разбираемся с фактами. Что мы имеем достоверного?

\- Люка, - фыркнул штурмовик. – Из вентиляции.

\- И появился этот Люк в вентиляции примерно два месяца назад. Через шесть дней после большого флотского совещания и через полтора месяца от последнего посещения планеты. Время установлено относительно точно благодаря обращению капитана Фирмуса Пиетта в лазарет по поводу отравления психотропными веществами. Могут быть два варианта: что он пробрался на разрушитель с планеты и все это время прятался в вентиляции…

\- Он может, - проворчал Нарм.

\- …и что он прилетел на одном из шаттлов с другого разрушителя. С его способностями к тайному проникновению куда угодно возможно и то, и другое. Но я склоняюсь к первому варианту просто потому, что на флагмане, как утверждает Люк, служит его отец. А ни один нормальный родитель не пустит ребенка бродяжничать на чужом разрушителе, когда есть свой. Здесь он хотя бы относительно под присмотром. Да и если мальчик решил удрать из дома к папе, было бы логичнее пробираться именно на его корабль.

Кэррис потер виски.

\- Знаешь, меня уже так достала эта тайна, что извилины в косичку скручиваются. Чувствую себя совершенно некомпетентным.

\- Да ничего, все мы чувствуем, - утешил его штурмовик. – Ты продолжай.

\- Второй достоверный факт – это то, что Люк проходил медосмотр у главного врача флагмана. На допуск к полетам. Документ есть, я его затребовал и проштудировал, подлинность гарантирую. В результате мальчик летает на тренажерах, а инструктор подбирает ему индивидуальную программу. Не по распоряжению начальства, а исключительно по собственному желанию. Говорит, не желает покалечить ребенка в угоду безответственности его родителей.

\- А может, отец – как раз врач? – осенило Нарма. – Потому и пустил сына на тренажеры, что в медицине разбирается и знает, как снизить риск.

\- Думали уже, - буркнул Кэррис. – И проверяли. Не он. Но знает, зараза, кто это! И не говорит! Его уже спрашивали… нет, без применения особых методов, мы же не звери. Хотя СИБ, кажется, пыталась надавить на гражданскую сознательность и то, что своим молчанием он способствует катастрофическому снижению боеспособности флагмана. Потому что всех гложет один и тот же вопрос, ага. Врач ответил, что следить за настроениями на разрушителе – это как раз работа СИБ, а его задача – чтобы все эти глодаемые вопросами здоровы были. Предложил выписать экипажу успокаивающее и снотворное. Высунувшийся из вентиляции Люк добавил в список рекомендаций слабительное. Это, безусловно, показывает, что он тесно общается с командой и перенимает шутки и фольклор, но совершенно не проливает свет на загадку его отца.

\- Он может, - кивнул Нарм. – В смысле, высунуться в самый неподходящий момент.

\- Третий факт, уже сомнительной достоверности, - продолжил аналитик, - это то, что во время предпоследних учений Черной Эскадрильи на их частоте дважды раздавался восторженный визг. Очень недолго и негромко, но слышно хорошо. Причем слышали его только нечетные номера, у них тогда учения шли по схеме «половина против половины». С одной стороны, это резко сужает круг подозреваемых. С другой – среди этих самых подозреваемых никого толком не нашли. Проанализировали записи боев – не выявили снижения боеспособности ни у одного из пилотов. А сражаться с мальчишкой на коленях затруднительно даже для Черной Эскадрильи.

\- Может, фальшивка?

\- СИБовцы проверили запись, говорят, не монтаж.

\- Нет, - Нарм мотнул головой, - в смысле, может, у кого-то в кабине проигрыватель стоял? С записью детского визга.

\- Ну вот, еще одна версия, - вздохнул Кэррис. – Но я сомневаюсь. Пилот бы отследил такой внештатный прибор у себя в кабине и доложил бы по окончании учений. А если не доложил, значит, сам как-то связан с его появлением. То есть знает о Люке и пытается запутать следствие.

\- А может, его сам Люк и подсунул? – предположил штурмовик. – Чтоб нам жизнь медом не казалась.

\- На него это не похоже, - пробормотал Кэррис. – Но мы проверим.

\- Или, может, его в Тай-файтер механики запихнули, - продолжил Нарм. – Они вполне могут прикрутить что-нибудь дополнительное, чтобы сберечь ребенка от перегрузок. Тогда получается, что отец – механик.

\- Исключено, - мотнул головой Кэррис. – Все истребители проверили на предмет следов несанкционированного переоборудования. Отрицательно. А без дополнительных страховочных приспособлений его бы размазало в полете. Но Люк после учений в лазарет не обращался, значит, сидел хотя бы в относительном комфорте, а не верхом на левом двигателе. Да и, по мнению специалистов из СИБ, чтобы голос был зафиксирован внешними звукоуловителями кабины, говорящий должен находиться в кресле пилота или вплотную к нему. А там не спрятаться так, чтобы не обнаружили. Но идея о механиках приводит нас к четвертому достоверному факту: в резервном ангаре корабля строится какая-то новая модификация Тай-файтера, рассчитанная на ребенка примерно семи-восьми лет. Процентов на восемьдесят это обычная модель, но есть значительные изменения, связанные в основном с безопасностью полета. Некоторые схемы вроде как взяты из Тай-усовершенствованного. Механики говорят, чертежи им принес сам Люк, а ему помог папа. Сам же Люк надеется, что после испытаний его истребитель пойдет в серию и будет выпускаться для имперских детей. В рамках патриотического воспитания.

\- Да, он упомянул, что эту штуку его отец придумал, - кивнул Нарм. – Правда, про серию – это он уже загнул.

\- При этом никто не возмущается, что флотские средства, запчасти и время экипажа уходит непонятно на что. Это косвенно выдает участие в затее кого-то из высшего офицерского состава, способного продавить решение. Механики, конечно, говорят, что это обставили как повышение квалификации, но это явно прикрытие.  
Кэррис вздохнул, сцепил пальцы в замок.

\- На этом кончаем с фактами и переходим к тому, что, собственно, говорит нам Люк.

\- Что его отец – механик, пилот, офицер-наземник, служит в СИБ и, если понадобится, может справиться и с АТ-АТ, - добросовестно пересказал Нарм.

\- Последнее показывает, что именно с шагоходами он, скорее всего, не связан, - отмахнулся Кэррис. – Иначе сказал бы точно такое же «да!» безо всяких оговорок. Любой мальчишка верит, что его отец может всё. Про наземные операции он что говорил?

\- Его отец – не штурмовик, но командовать на земле может и умеет, - вспомнил Нарм.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Кэррис. – Я тоже его расспрашивал пару раз. Еще выяснил, что это – флотский офицер и летает он постоянно. Мы прорабатывали возможность того, что его отец пилотировать когда-то умел, но сейчас занялся другим. Люк утверждает, что его папа летает «не прямо сейчас, потому что сегодня учений нету, но вообще он часто летает!». При этом механик он «не всегда, а иногда и по чуть-чуть, но очень любит», наземными операциями командовал раньше, а сейчас этим не занимается, а про СИБ мальчик ничего не сказал, потому что служба безопасности – это, видите ли, очень секретно и наверняка разглашать ничего нельзя. Сознательный, чтоб его. Еще его отец – не капитан флагмана и не врач. Про этих его спросили прямо, и он ответил «нет». Также его отец в свое время был ранен, но тут информация недостоверна. Люк перед этим задумался: то ли вспоминал, то ли прикидывал что-то. Но «да» сказал уверенно. Правда, куда именно, не ответил. Говорит, не знает, просто папе часто больно.

\- А может, он набрехал? – Нарм неопределенно повел рукой. – Мне, правда, не показалось, когда я его расспрашивал. По-моему, ему нравится так играть правдой, чтобы и не соврать, и еще сильнее запутать.

\- Проверяли, - в голосе аналитика прорезалась досада. – У нашего отдела есть специальные логические программы, позволяющие составлять любые комбинации из ложных и истинных утверждений и делать выводы на основе этих данных и заданных материалов, к примеру, тех же личных дел экипажа. Не сходится. Точнее, нормальных вариантов нет.

\- А ненормальные? – оживился Нарм.

\- Если учесть, что все утверждения истинны, и соотнести их с данными по экипажу и люковым проделкам, одна версия подходит вполне уверенно, - хмыкнул Кэррис. – Вот только тогда получается, что наш Люк – сын милорда главнокомандующего.

Нарм поперхнулся.

\- А что? – усмехнулся Кэррис. – Он – флотский офицер, пилот, причем Черный-лидер, конструирует истребители серии Тай, на заре карьеры несколько раз командовал наземными операциями. Его влияния вполне хватило бы, чтобы организовать сыну постройку собственного Тай-файтера, параллельно обкатав на нем некоторые конструкторские решения. Курирует СИБ.

\- Да чушь какая-то, - помотал головой Нарм. – Нет, я верю, что у главкома могут быть дети, но не на корабле же! Его бы небось в лучших условиях где-нибудь на Корусанте воспитывали.

\- Вот и я думаю, что мы просто чего-то не знаем, - заключил аналитик.

\- А может, это вообще кто-нибудь из вашего отдела, - фыркнул Нарм. – И проработал ребенку легенду так, чтобы выпадал именно главком. Кстати, его мордашка ребятам из моего взвода пару раз кого-то напомнила. Наверняка они этого загадочного отца видели, когда к вам в отдел с поручениями ходили!

\- Физиономистический анализ уже ничего не дал, - нехотя признался Кэррис. – Но мы проверим еще раз.

\- А, и еще, - вспомнил Нарм. – Точно это не главком. Когда Люк в прошлый раз заявился к нам в тир, Эннис его расспрашивал об отце. Так вот, мальчишка сказал, что его папа – большой, красивый и много улыбается.

\- Да, не подходит, - кивнул аналитик. – Я же говорю: мы чего-то не знаем. Надо копать дальше, тогда и найдем верный ответ.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10.

Звездный разрушитель – очень хороший корабль, но у него есть один крупный недостаток. Смотровое окно мостика расположено ну очень неудобно. Нет, конечно, капитану и другим офицерам в него всё прекрасно видно. А вот из вентиляции никак не заглянуть! Разве что на потолке повиснуть, когтями зацепившись. Но так Люка могли легко заметить, просто посмотрев наверх. Обычно, если Люк находил что-то интересное, он разглядывал это что-то прямо через решетку заглушки. Но сейчас-то было не видно! А слушать было мало, хотелось еще и посмотреть на нечто с манящим названием «маневры». Поэтому Люк висел, почти по пояс высунувшись из вентиляционного хода и завороженно уставившись в большое красивое окно. Там были звезды, прямо как когда они с папой на Тай-файтере летали. И еще одну черточку с бугорком он разглядеть успел, наверное, это тоже был корабль, но поменьше и далеко. А потом Люка схватили за ухо!

\- Ой, - сказал Люк и попытался спрятаться обратно в вентиляцию. Увы, держали крепко, а убегать без уха не хотелось.

\- Так, - судя по голосу, обнаруживший его человек был очень недоволен. Наверное, он не ожидал, что по мостику будут бегать маленькие мальчики.

\- Привет, - осторожно поздоровался Люк, повернув голову. Ух ты! Его поймал целый капитан флагмана! Здорово-то как.

\- Да-да, ты Люк и живешь в вентиляции, - кивнул взрослый.

\- Так точно, капитан, сэр! – Люк попытался встать по стойке смирно. Получилось плохо. Очень сложно вытянуться в струнку, когда ты наполовину лежишь в вентиляционном ходе и тебя при этом держат за ухо.

\- И устав знаешь, - пробормотал капитан. – Грамотный.

\- Частично, капитан, сэр, - честно признался Люк. Он учил устав, потому что все на Флагмане Флота его знали, а он, Люк – тоже часть Вымогателя. Но там были такие сложные и скучные слова!

Капитан хмыкнул и легко выдернул его из вентиляционного хода. Поставил на ноги, все еще придерживая за ухо.

\- Допрыгался? – мрачно спросил он, снимая с пояса датапад и что-то на нем проверяя. – Пойдем теперь на доклад, ты… блуждающий феномен.

\- Капитан, сэр, а может, не стоит? – спросил кто-то, кого Люк не видел.

\- Сразу видно, что вы у нас недавно, Пиетт, - усмехнулся капитан. – Не всем слухам стоит верить. Милорд главнокомандующий не настолько склонен к бессмысленной жестокости, как о нем любят говорить.

Люк взял держащую его ухо руку за запястье и немножко повернул, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на подавшего голос офицера. Ой, а он его знает! Это тот самый флотский капитан, в каюту которого Люк залез почитать про истребители. Как его назвали? Пиетт? И он тоже узнал, вон какой перекошенный. Люк ему подмигнул, чтобы ободрить, но, кажется, не помогло.

\- Капитан, сэр, - он осторожно подергал руку за палец, - разрешите вопрос?

\- Разрешаю, - кивнул тот.

\- Вот вы – капитан. И Пиетт – капитан, - у Люка не очень получалось сформулировать, - а кто капитан-то?

\- Я – капитан корабля и командую флагманом, - объяснил тот. – При этом звание у меня – адмирал. А Пиетт носит нашивки капитана, а должность у него – старший помощник. И то недавно.

\- Ага, - кивнул Люк.

\- Идем, - капитан отпустил наконец его ухо, но зато взял за руку. Видимо, чтобы уж точно в вентиляцию по пути не удрал. – Пиетт – за старшего. И отставить траур!

«Интересно, почему траур? – думал Люк, когда они шли по коридору. – Вроде бы это нестрашно, что меня нашли. Всё равно все и так знают, что я есть… А! Понял! Они решили, что папа сейчас будет капитана душить! Уй, здорово! Правда, он, скорее всего, не станет… я тут уже давно бегаю и ни разу не видел, чтобы такое было. А вот офицеры говорят, что папа их душит, как это там было… а! «В товарных количествах»! Интересно, и как они не кончаются?»

До папиной каюты от мостика недалеко идти. Особенно если по коридору, а не через вентиляцию. Вентиляционные ходы иногда так петляют, что просто ужас. Правда, чаще по ним, наоборот, куда быстрее прибежать можно. Но сейчас по коридору короче. Люк папину каюту снаружи только один раз видел: когда только-только на Флагман Флота попал и папа его на руках из лазарета нес. Там на двери никаких значков нету. У всех остальных специальные обозначения: несколько цифр и букв из аурбеша. Если знаешь расшифровку, можно понять, кто там живет. А у папы простая черная дверь. Наверное, это потому, что все и так знают, кто внутри сидит.

Папа был дома, сидел в той круглой камере, рядом с которой Люк свою норку пристроил. Наверное, медитировал, вон как Сила щупальцами шевелит. Или со своим учителем говорил? Люк недавно узнал, что папа с ним может так же мысленно разговаривать, как и с самим Люком. Причем учитель живет аж на Корусанте! И ничего, слышат друг друга. Папа, когда Люка только-только нашел, так Силу перебаламутил, что учитель прямо оттуда почувствовал и спросил, в чем дело. И папа на него злился и светился, потому что боялся, что учитель Люка заберет. Ха! Так Люк и согласится уйти с кем-то незнакомым с такого замечательного звездного разрушителя! Тем более что учитель сказал, что папа – дурак, а он – не очень. Ну, он еще много чего сказал, наверное, но из папиного пересказа Люк только это понял.

Стены камеры стали медленно разъезжаться вверх и вниз. Люк всегда считал, что они похожи на большие зубы, которые папу попытались съесть, а он их прямо изнутри побил и теперь обратно вылезает. А вот капитану, наверное, так не казалось, потому что он весь вытянулся и громко сказал:

\- Милорд главнокомандующий, разрешите доложить!

\- Разрешаю, - папа под шлемом улыбнулся и мысленно Люка спросил: «Ну что, допрыгался?». А капитан не понял, что папа веселится, и начал говорить:

\- На корабле подтвердился ранее замеченный феномен, проходящий в предыдущих рапортах под кодовыми наименованиями «люк», «дух корабля» и «непонятный стук в вентиляции». Установлена органическая природа данного явления, конкретнее – вот этот мальчик человеческой расы. В связи с тем, что все случаи, связанные с мистическими и необъяснимыми феноменами, находятся под вашим личным контролем, мною принято решение о доставке его непосредственно вам. Также прилагаю список предварительных мер по устранению и ликвидации.

Люк встревожился. Он совершенно не хотел, чтобы его устраняли и ликвидировали. Он же не такой живучий, как щупальца в мусорке! С ними, вон, уже два месяца это самое делают, а им хоть бы хны. Люк как-то раз за компанию едва под распыление ядовитого газа в мусорке не попал, еле удрать успел, а щупальца как жили там, так и живут.

Папа просматривал содержимое переданного ему датапада.

«Список кандидатов на усыновление тебя, три страницы, - поделился он. – Список учебно-воспитательных учреждений, подходящих для детей твоего возраста и устремлений, две страницы. Программы обучения от сегодняшнего дня до совершеннолетия. Пять штук, все взаимоисключающие».

«А капитан хорошо подготовился, - уважительно подумал Люк, потихоньку переведя дух. – Наверное, понимал, что ты все равно про меня узнаешь».

«Ну, держись, Люк, - папа усмехнулся, - сейчас тебя усыновят все эти три страницы».

«Не хочу! – решительно отказался Люк. – Я спрячусь у тебя в камере, и никто меня оттуда не выковыряет!»

Папа поднял глаза от датапада. Капитан вытянулся еще сильнее.

\- От мальчика есть проблемы?

\- Так точно, милорд главнокомандующий! – чуть помедлив, ответил капитан. – Вследствие его появления возросла нагрузка на аналитический отдел!

«Причем выше предельно допустимой, - хмыкнул папа. – Ни хатта люди не делают, только гадают, откуда ты взялся. До правильного ответа, кстати, ни один не додумался».

\- От мальчика есть польза? – спросил он вслух.

\- Так точно, милорд главнокомандующий! – повторил капитан. – Он по собственной инициативе помогает механикам, а также регулярно инспектирует вентиляционную систему флагмана на предмет неисправностей. Помимо этого, его присутствие сильно поднимает моральный дух экипажа и побуждает проявлять большее рвение в несении службы!

Люк озадаченно заморгал.

«Последнее – это не я, - уточнил он. – Я только по вентиляции и с механиками немножко».

\- Эскадра не имеет возможности сейчас отправляться к ближайшей планете из вашего списка, капитан, - заговорил папа. – У нас, если вы не заметили, учения.

\- Так точно, милорд главнокомандующий!

\- Пусть о мальчике позаботится его отец. Да, я тоже в курсе этой детективной истории на весь флагман. Можете быть свободны.

\- Слушаюсь, милорд главнокомандующий! – рявкнул капитан и, стиснув ладошку Люка, развернулся и вышел из каюты. Папа улыбнулся за закрывающимися дверями.

\- Ну, всё, - выдохнул капитан, немного пройдя по коридору. – Сейчас-то ты мне точно скажешь, кто твой отец. Потому что… мне нужно довести до него приказ главнокомандующего.

\- Не надо, - успокоил его Люк. – Я ему передам. Тем более, он и так обо мне заботится.

И, легко вывернувшись из хватки, юркнул в ближайшую заглушку. Надо было идти к папе. Передать, так сказать, приказ.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

Последние дни на Вымогателе творилось странное, как сказал один из механиков, которые люков маленький Тай-файтер делали, «кишение и копошение». Все куда-то бегали, что-то делали и были очень заняты. В мусорке стало сначала совсем много всякого сломанного, а потом – совсем мало, и вода куда-то подевалась почти вся. У щупалец даже не получалось толком спрятаться, так тут теперь было пусто. Они лежали в глубокой яме в углу мусорки, где осталась большая лужа, и топырили глазики из-под воды. Люк щупальца жалел и приносил им еду из пищевого синтезатора. Правда, они не очень понимали, кто тут обед, а кто – совсем несъедобный мальчик. Но Люк был сильнее, быстрее и когтистее! А потом, вися на потолке, ругал щупальца: «Ну и как мне тебя жалеть, если ты дерешься?»

А потом начался и вовсе бардак. Видимо, экипажу стало тесно в отсеках и коридорах. Это нормально: если сильно бегать, места всегда не хватает. Но теперь всякие техники полезли в его, Люка, вентиляцию! И нагло что-то там делали! Нет, Люк был не против, когда по вентиляции бегали дроиды. С ними можно пересвистываться на бинарном, и они знают кучу всего интересного. А главное, куда больше подходят по размеру! А вот техники вентиляцию просто закупоривают, и все! И вообще, что они тут забыли? Это его, Люка, территория, он и так за ней хорошо следит! Недовольный Люк какого-то техника один раз даже за пятку подергал. Пока тот вздрагивал, ронял инструмент и разворачивался, Люк уже спрятался в соседний ход и побежал к жилым зонам. Надо было выяснить, что творится.

В коридорах тоже все куда-то бегали и что-то делали. Люк едва смог отловить какого-то штурмовика-коммандера, идущего с подчиненными в столовую. Высунулся из-за заглушки, сцапал за наплечник (невежливо, конечно, но ведь удерет же!) и решительно спросил:

\- Почему все шуршат?

\- Чего? – коммандер от такого чуть за винтовку не схватился. Наверное, не привык, что из стены вылезают маленькие мальчики и дергают его за броню.

\- Бегают туда-сюда и лезут в мою вентиляцию! – уточнил Люк.

\- А. Так день Империи завтра, - коммандер неопределенно мотнул головой. – Флагман прибирают, вылизывают до блеска… поломки, наверное, тоже выявляют.

\- Спасибо, я понял, - кивнул Люк, отпустил наплечник и втянулся обратно в вентиляционный ход.

По пути к папиной каюте пришлось дважды обходить техников. Нет, ну неужели неясно, что он и так всё чинит, что находит? Это же его территория!  
Еще и папы дома не было, пришлось сидеть одному у себя в норке. Люку, правда, не было скучно. Он делал дроида с зубами. Дроид был маленький и несложный, он должен был просто бегать и щелкать зубами при каждом шаге. Это Люк для техников придумал. Нет, он к ним хорошо относился, но не когда они лезли к нему в вентиляцию, да еще и в таком количестве!

Дроид получился здоровский, с большими треугольными зубами и лампочками на ушах. Люк хотел туда бластеры пристроить, но у него не было. Пришлось обойтись тем, что раньше припрятал. Еще лампочки у него в глазах были и даже во рту одна. Правда, он совсем глупый был, но Люку и не нужен был какой-нибудь дурацкий протокольщик с мозгами, как у капитана. Он же в вентиляции застрянет похуже любого техника!

Повернув заглушку, Люк запустил дроида внутрь. Тот бодро побежал по ходу, клацая зубами.

\- Вот так, - кивнул Люк. – Это чтобы всем было весело.

Папа пришел только вечером. Люк уже успел сбегать на тренажеры, поесть, покормить щупальца, поспать и потренироваться в Силе. У него даже получилось заставить гайку гоняться за болтиком по воздуху, правда, недолго. Люк решил, что гайка – это доблестный Тай-файтер с кем-нибудь из Черных внутри, а болтик – это крестокрыл подлых повстанцев. Даже по форме немножко похоже… ну… если не приглядываться.

\- Папа, - сказал Люк, вылезая из норки.

\- Что, всюду кто-то бегает? – улыбнулся папа, подхватывая его на руки.

\- Они заняли мою вентиляцию! – пожаловался Люк.

\- Ничего, скоро они оттуда вылезут, - пообещал папа. – Завтра день Империи. На учениях его толком не отпраздновать, но уж бегать по вентиляции их никто заставлять не будет. А пока рассказать тебе что-нибудь?

\- Да!

И папа рассказал ему сказку про древнего Лорда ситхов по имени Реван. Правда, она была грустная и с плохим концом.

\- Не хочу, чтобы так было, - Люк ткнулся папе в плечо. – Зачем они его так?

\- Джедаи не любят убивать, - зло улыбнулся Вейдер. – Они предпочитают ранить посильнее и оставить полумертвым. Зачем убивать гениального военачальника, если можно стереть ему личность и использовать? Во имя торжества Света.

\- Джедаи – плохие, - решил Люк. – Лучше бы они Малака поймали, он тоже гад был.

\- Ну, на самом деле конец у этой истории совсем не настолько печальный, как кажется, - Вейдер погладил его по волосам. – Вот смотри. Реван триста лет сидит в плену у Вишейта. Так?

\- Так, - согласился Люк. – И тот его ест и мучает. Разве это хорошо?

\- И за все это время Вишейт его не убил. Почему?

\- Наверное, вкусный был, - предположил Люк.

\- Не только. Просто он все еще не узнал от Ревана то, что хотел. А ведь Вишейт был одним из сильнейших менталистов за всю историю.

\- Значит, Реван был сильнее, - решил Люк.

\- Стал сильнее, пока сражался, - поправил его Вейдер. – А как ты думаешь, если после стольких лет борьбы с лучшим менталистом своей эпохи он смог сохранить свой разум и выбраться на волю, разве трудно ему оказалось сбросить ложные установки джедаев, вернуть себе прежнюю личность и снова обратиться к Тьме?

\- Нет! – просиял Люк. – Он натренировался! И у него всё получилось!

\- Именно. Просто он подумал и послал к хаттам этих джедаев, борьбу с Республикой и ситхские междоусобицы. И свалил куда-нибудь в Неизведанные Регионы, где и развлекался. Просто это не попало в архивы, и никто не знает, как все закончилось на самом деле.

\- Тогда хорошо, - согласился Люк.

А утром папа почему-то все еще был в каюте, а не на мостике, и ощущался как-то очень необычно. Наверное, это называется «торжественно».

\- Я проснулся, - сказал Люк, вылезая из норки. – А почему ты сегодня дома? Ты решил сделать праздник офицерам?

\- Почти, - согласился папа. Люк понимающе кивнул и пошел к освежителю и синтезатору. Правильно. Пусть офицеры отдохнут от гоняния папой, им полезно. Особенно – в честь праздника.

Когда Люк доел непонятную штуку синего цвета, которую дал ему синтезатор, папа взял его на руки и посадил к себе на колени.

\- Ты, Люк, спрашивал у экипажа, какой сегодня праздник. Так вот, восемь лет назад ты родился.

\- Ух ты! – поразился Люк. – А я думал, еще две недели…

\- Скорее всего, Ларсы считали твоим днем рождения тот момент, когда Кеноби принес им тебя, - папа коротко и зло плеснул Силой по каюте, но тут же успокоился. – А на самом деле ты родился одновременно с Империей. Мы это узнали, когда пытались выяснить, кто и как тебя похитил. Так что твой день рождения именно сегодня.

\- И весь Флагман Флота драили для меня?

\- Ну, они думают, что для Империи, - папа улыбнулся. – Но мы-то с тобой знаем правду.

Он снова стал каким-то торжественным и Силой шевелил немного тревожно, словно беспокоился.

\- А на день рождения, Люк, положено дарить подарки.

\- Да! – обрадовался Люк. – Мне на последний модельку лямбды купили! У нее даже крылышки махали! Но тут есть настоящие лямбды, они лучше.

\- Модельки надо не дарить, а собирать, - хмыкнул папа. – Я тебе перекину пару схем, а детали найдешь сам.

\- Ага! – с энтузиазмом кивнул Люк, думая, что он хочет собрать в первую очередь. Наверное, такую же лямбду, какая дома была. А еще лучше – с маленьким двигателем, чтобы летала!

\- Но у меня тебе другой подарок, - голос папы отвлек его от мыслей. – Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

И из-за терминала выплыл и лег Люку в ладони самый настоящий сейбер! Серо-черный, с круглой кнопкой и маленьким колесиком на конце широкой ребристой рукояти и даже на папин немножко похожий!

\- А… - у Люка аж голос куда-то пропал от восторга.

\- Он тренировочный, - объяснил папа. – Не режет, а только обжигает, и то несильно. Но самый настоящий, можешь быть уверен.

\- А-а можно?..

\- Конечно, - удивился папа. – И даже нужно!

И Люк спрыгнул с его коленей и, затаив дыхание, нажал на большую круглую кнопку! А из рукояти, загудев, вылетел короткий красный луч, совсем как у папы! Он светился в воздухе, и тихонько жужжал, и едва-едва подергивался… или это у Люка руки дрожали?

\- Когда вырастешь, ты соберешь себе боевой меч, - сказал папа. – А пока будешь учиться работать этим. Вот, смотри, здесь у него регулятор длины клинка…

Он аккуратно передвинул колесико на конце рукояти. Красный луч потянулся вперед, становясь почти таким же длинным, как папин, но все равно очень легким.

\- Это для того, чтобы он не оказался слишком коротким, когда ты вырастешь, - пояснил папа.

\- Ух, - Люк осторожно повел рукой по воздуху. Меч загудел сильнее, размазался в воздухе на повороте. – Папа! Это… я… ты самый-самый лучший!

Папа улыбнулся, обняв его Силой.

\- Пойдем в тренировочный зал. Покажу тебе, как им пользоваться.

От восторга Люк подпрыгнул и мгновенно полез в вентиляцию, едва не забыв выключить лезвие сейбера. Он так спешил, что даже в зале оказался быстрее папы. А там ему показали, как мечом можно махать! А потом папа включил свой меч, что-то переключил на рукояти и сказал: «Нападай!». И Люк с грозным боевым кличем атаковал папины ноги! И иногда пузо тоже. А выше у него не получалось пока. А папа отмахивался своим мечом, и они странно и очень-очень красиво гудели, когда сталкивались. И Люку было так хорошо, что он даже немножко поверещал от счастья, потому что в тренировочном зале все равно хорошая звукоизоляция, и никто не услышит, даже если там десять Люков верещать будут.

А потом они с папой смотрели парад. Оказывается, над Корусантом в день Империи каждый год флот летает. Не просто летает, а так, чтобы было красиво. И там много-много кораблей, и все – немножко папины.

\- На следующий год мы это вживую увидим, - пообещал папа. – Потому что хатта с два мне учитель даст еще один день Империи на учениях пропустить.

\- А ты не хочешь? – удивился Люк. – Там же так здорово! И звездные разрушители летают!

\- Придется стоять пафосной статуей и олицетворять всю мощь Империи в одном лице, - объяснил папа. – А я предпочитаю заниматься делом. Желательно – прямо на летящем звездном разрушителе.

Люк кивнул. Наверное, изображать всю-всю мощь Империи – это даже для папы очень сложно.

\- А я? Я тоже буду олицетворять?

\- Нет, Люк, - улыбнулся папа. – Ты, я думаю, будешь смотреть.

\- Ага, - Люк со счастливой улыбкой уставился на экран терминала, где широкой дугой разворачивались разрушители.

\- И это всё для меня, - тихонько сказал он.

\- Конечно, для тебя, - согласился папа. – Ну, и для Империи немножко.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12.

Сегодня Люк в тренажерный зал удачно зашел. Во-первых, была свободная кабина, и даже не одна. Это не всегда бывает, потому что, когда разрушитель летит в гипере, пилоты много в зале тренируются, чтобы зря время не терять. А во-вторых, там были Черные! Ну, только половина эскадрильи, но все равно. Они уже закончили занятие и стояли около одной крутящейся кабины. Там, наверное, кто-то еще не дострелил своего противника, вон как вертится.

\- Ну ты и намудрил! – из остановившегося тренажера вылез пилот. Это Крис, Черный-5. Интересно, почему он такой взъерошенный? Не волосами, а Силой. Люк уже научился иногда различать, кто как себя чувствует, особенно у Черных. Они были удобные, потому что немножко одаренные и лучше видные.

\- Зато аутентично, - пожал плечами один из стоящих вокруг тренажера. Это Джастер, Черный-7. Он, кстати, как раз неодаренный. Но летает все равно здорово, как и любой из эскадрильи. Люк подошел поближе: послушать.

\- Еще как, - согласился Крис. – По-моему, с ним так и не справился никто. Или я чего-то не знаю?

\- Всё ты знаешь, - проворчал Герхард. Он – Черный-4, и у него иногда глаза очень холодные. Но Герхард на самом деле добрый, Люк-то это точно знает.

\- Ничего, еще не вечер, - пожал плечами Рик. – Это настоящего нам не замочить, а электронного может и выйти.

\- А вы о чем? – не выдержал Люк. Черные заулыбались.

\- Джастер с полгода назад сделал программу для тренажера, имитирующую милорда, - объяснил Герхард. – Заходишь в случайную карту, и из-за одной из планет вылетает Тай-усовершенствованный. Его до сих пор никто не смог сбить в бою один на один. Если втроем-вчетвером навалиться, шансы есть, а вот поодиночке не выходит.

\- Ух ты! – Люк посмотрел на Джастера с уважением. Сделать электронную копию папы – это, наверное, жутко сложно! – А можно я тоже попробую?

\- Каждый сам решает, как именно самоубиться, - задумчиво проговорил Миано. Люк решил, что это разрешение, и полез в кабину. Где там оно включается?

\- В «прочее» ткни, - посоветовал Рик, засунув голову в приоткрытую дверь тренажера. – Вторая снизу строка.

\- Ага, - кивнул Люк, пристегиваясь. Ему очень хотелось полетать с папой взаправду, а не через программу. Но ведь если они пойдут в тренажерный зал и будут там крутиться, все сразу догадаются, что это не просто так! А Люку очень нравилось, что их тайна пока не раскрыта.

Имитатор оказался просто здоровским! Тай-файтер с изогнутыми крылышками вертелся еще сильнее Черных и стрелял жуть как метко. Люк едва успевал уворачиваться, а о том, чтобы подлететь и выстрелить, даже и не думал. У него и по обычным врагам попадать еще редко получалось: инструктор объяснил про упреждение, но учитывать его выходило плохо. А по такому шустрому истребителю и пробовать было бесполезно. Люк пару раз стрелял, но наугад, чтобы отпугнуть. Вскоре после начала боя он стал лучше чувствовать, куда полетит картинка на экране. Это очень помогало. Но через какое-то время Люк почему-то совсем устал и от очередного выстрела увернуться просто не успел. Даже после того, как по монитору поползла надпись «миссия провалена», он еще сидел в кресле и пытался проморгаться. Перед глазами все кружилось и даже слегка мутило.

\- Одиннадцать минут, - провозгласил Рик, заглядывая в тренажер. – Круто! Я больше шести не выдерживаю. Эй, чего это ты бледный такой? Перекрутился, что ли?

\- Как-то всё качается, - пожаловался Люк, выползая из кабины.

\- Тебе надо в лазарет, - мрачно заявил Ласс. – Ну всё, перелетали ребенка.

\- Да я просто чуть-чуть посижу, и все пройдет! – возразил Люк. Ласс недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но к врачу гнать не стал. Посчитал пульс, проверил зрачки и велел отдохнуть пока на лавочке у стены. Люк послушно сел, слушая, как разговаривают у тренажера Черные.

\- Нет, ну одиннадцать минут! – восхищался Рик. – Я не спорю, мелкий – талант, но такое!

\- Лет через десять будет нам пополнение, - кивнул Герхард. – Оставлять такой перспективный кадр другим эскадрильям – расточительство.

\- Надо будет, как подрастет, поднатаскать его на полеты в строю, - Крис включил заново запись миссии и теперь вглядывался в экран. – Одиночная охота – это славно, но Тай-файтеры – стайные хищники.

\- Ну как похоже идут! – восторгался Рик, уставившись в монитор. – Был бы у мелкого тоже Тай-усовершенствованный, хатта с два бы я понял, кто где!

\- Рик, - медленно произнес Ласс, - повтори, что ты только что сказал.

\- А? – недоуменно оглянулся тот. – А что? Я просто считаю, что мелкий пилотирует очень похоже на милорда… ой.

\- Очень, - кивнул комэск, напряженно вглядываясь в экран. – Даже слишком. То же смутное ощущение, как будто он знает, куда ты дернешься в следующий момент. И вот эта фигура…. м-да.

На «вот этой фигуре» его главной обязанностью было не оторваться от ведущего, потому что, куда тот ее загнет в следующий раз, было решительно непонятно.

\- Э-э-э… командир, сэр, разрешите вопрос?

\- Не понимаешь, Кертен? – Ласс перевел взгляд на самого младшего из Черных. – Знаешь, что у каждого истребителя вырабатывается свой стиль пилотирования?

\- Так точно, сэр!

\- И у нашего загадочного Люка он очень похож на стиль милорда. Как думаешь, отчего это может быть?

\- Ну… может быть, они оба – сильные одаренные? – предположил Кертен. – Милорд вроде бы этим славится, сэр.

\- Я ничего не знаю об одаренности, - отмахнулся Ласс, - зато я понимаю другое: так ребенок летал бы, если милорд лично ставил ему базу.

\- А он не станет делать это для первого попавшегося мальчишки из вентиляции, - выдохнул Герхард.

\- Тем более – прямо в вентиляции, - фыркнул Рик, которого пробило на нервное хихиканье.

\- А ведь сходится, - заметил Джастер. – Помните учения?

\- Так ты считаешь, что в истребителе милорда?..

\- Он взлетал чуть осторожнее, чем обычно. Я думал, вставил какую-то модификацию и тестирует, оттого и стережется. Но если предположить, что мальчик летел в его Тай-файтере…

\- Да нет, - потряс головой Крис. – Слушайте, так же не бывает!

\- А что, раз милорд в доспехах и с вокодером, так он и детей иметь не может? – возмутился Рик.

\- Всё возможно в этой Галактике, - флегматично изрек Миано. – Особенно, если дело касается милорда.

\- Тогда я знаю, где он прятался перед днем Империи, когда по вентиляции ходили взводы дроидов и техников, - в глазах Герхарда крепла уверенность. – Он просто отсиживался в каюте милорда. Туда ни один идиот не полезет.

\- Так, - Рик решительно развернулся, - сейчас мы всё проверим. Мелкий, говорят, на прямые вопросы отвечает, а он сейчас… эй!

Лавочка была предательски пуста.

\- Только что же тут сидел, - растерянно проговорил Рик. – Вот ведь паршивец.

\- Подслушивал небось, - буркнул Крис.

\- Ничего, - Ласс решительно сверкнул глазами. – Всегда есть второй способ.

Он снял с пояса датапад, ткнул в несколько кнопок.

\- Я вызвал милорда на срочную консультацию. У него и спросим.

\- Ну ты… да, - у Рика даже слов не нашлось. – И я после этого наглая зараза?

\- А кто спрашивать-то будет? – уточнил Крис.

Черные замолчали, переглядываясь.

\- Миано, - решил Джастер. – Ему всё равно всё параллельно. Кто-нибудь, пните нашего джедая и сообщите ему перспективу.

\- Я не буду спрашивать милорда, - приоткрыл левый глаз Миано. Он уже успел усесться на платформу тренажера и теперь существовал на ней с задумчивым выражением лица. – Я в любом случае узнаю эту страшную тайну, потому что кто-нибудь из вас обязательно заведет о ней речь. А значит, смысл мне куда-то дергаться?

\- Ты точно джедай, - махнул рукой Рик. – Такой же пофигист.

\- Я не джедай, - с достоинством произнес Миано. – У меня даже справка есть. Милордом подписанная.

\- Лучше пусть Джастер спросит, - предложил Крис. – У него уже был опыт задалбывания по поводу своей программы-имитатора.

\- Поэтому я и не хочу, - проворчал Джастер. – А вообще-то штатный нахал у нас Рик.

\- Ладно, - мрачно сказал Ласс. – Я тут командир, значит, мне и рисковать.

\- Ни за что! – вскинулся Джастер. – Если милорд тебя придушит, новым комэском назначат меня!

Кертен растерянно переводил взгляд с одного товарища на другого, но голоса благоразумно не подавал.

Разумеется, Люк никуда не ушел. Разве же он мог уползти из зала, где вот-вот угадают его страшную тайну! Все-таки Черные – самые лучшие. Не зря их папа по всей Галактике собирает.

Темное солнышко стало ближе, и в тренажерный зал широким шагом вошла зловещая фигура в плаще и доспехах. Черные обступили ее полукругом, как будто собрались загнать в угол.

\- И что же за консультация вам требуется? – спросил папа вслух, а Силой потянулся к Люку и подумал: «Ну что?». «Да! – гордо сказал Люк в ответ. – Они у тебя – самые умные!».

Черные молчали, преданно глядя на папу. Джастер невольно скосил глаза на Миано.

\- Милорд главнокомандующий! – начал Ласс и замолчал. Люк хихикнул: выглядело это так, как будто папа его уже душить начал, и у Ласса слова в глотку не пролезают.

\- Мы тут спросить хотели, - помог ему Рик и тоже замолчал. Папа, судя по Силе, очень веселился. Люк прижался носом к решетке заглушки, боясь что-нибудь пропустить. Герхард недовольно дернул плечом и спокойным голосом произнес:

\- Люк из вентиляции – ваш сын?

Черные затаили дыхание. В глазах Рика промелькнуло странное выражение, словно бы он на кого-то охотится и вот-вот поймает.

\- Я вами горжусь, - прозвучал в тишине папин голос. – Вы – еще одно доказательство того, что умение думать – первое требование к пилоту-истребителю.

\- Служим Империи! – в один голос рявкнули Черные. Папа развернулся, мазнув плащом по платформе тренажера, и уже шагнул было к выходу, как его догнал голос Рика:

\- Милорд главнокомандующий, а на вопрос ответить?

Тишина стала совсем мертвой и холодной, как глаза Герхарда или ночь в пустыне. Папа обернулся, глянул на Рика.

\- Наглость – второе требование к пилоту-истребителю, - усмехнулся он. – Да.

\- Мать, - тихо и потрясенно сказал кто-то. Люк не расслышал, кто, но подумал на Криса, за ним иногда такое водилось. Впрочем, его слова заглушило слаженное:

\- Поздравляем, милорд главнокомандующий!

Люк счастливо улыбнулся и, отвинтив заглушку, быстро-быстро побежал к папе и залез ему под плащ, выглядывая из-за правой ноги и весело глядя на Черных. Судя по глазам Ласса, тот очень хотел показать ему кулак, но присутствие папы сдерживало.

\- Папа, - спросил Люк, радостно кутаясь в кольца горячей темной Силы, - а мы Черных наградим за догадливость?

Эскадрилья хором вздрогнула, переводя на него взгляды. Папа усмехнулся.

\- Конечно, Люк. Сообразительность надо поощрять.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Экстра к фику - чуть-чуть про Черную Эскадрилью того таймлайна - тех, кто упоминался в фике  
> К сюжету не относится.

Черный-2 - в миру Ласс Ри'Джерали, комэск Черных, когда Вейдер на мостике. Ведомый Вейдера. Держит в кулаке всю эту кодлу, но она все равно расползается. В меру бешеный, в меру задолбанный, не в меру (по мнению подчиненных) строгий. Имеет жену-твилечку (амуром послужил главком) и троих детей (все приемные, все наглые, двое уже в летном училище). Семейное положение несколько смягчает его бешеный нрав, делая его более основательным. Так что если уж Ласс бесится, то делает это по поводу и основательно.

Черный-3 - в миру Рик Даэллис, он же та самая наглая зараза, которая однажды подмигнула главкому, и ей за это ничего не было. Ведомый Вейдера. Не боится ничего, в меру сил сообщает миру свой оптимизм и веру в лучшее будущее. Иногда - орудиями тай-файтера. Не любит курагу в компоте и всегда отдает ее товарищам, за что нежно любим Черным-5. Платонически!

Черный-4 - в миру Герхард Брельд. В отличие от большинства Черных, хищник не стайный, а засадный. То и дело подшибаешь себе какого-нибудь ребеля - а он, оказывается, к Герхарду в засаду летел, из-за чего Герхард тобой бурно недоволен. Засадой считает все, чего не ожидает враг. С определенной точки зрения, он прав.

Черный-5 - в миру Крис Эртри, он же R3Dчто? Для Черного - очень обстоятельный мужик. Иногда. По настроению. Из-за фамилии научился музыкально свистеть и худо-бедно разбираться в технике, но в гнездо для астродроида не влезет, даже если упихивать всей эскадрильей. Любит компот, особенно - курагу из компота. Еще больше - курагу из компота Черного-3 (она почему-то вкуснее). А еще ребелей Черного-4. Они тоже почему-то вкуснее...

Черный-6 - в миру Миано, фамилию где-то посеял на вираже, даже в личном деле, говорят, не значится. Пофигист, мистик, с прибабахами. Суеверен, но обычно молча. Любит взирать на окружающий мир с глубоким изумлением, называет это медитацией, чем немало веселит главкома. От попыток припахать его к чему-нибудь, кроме внештатных вылетов, отбрехивается все той же медитацией, потому что понятия "Воля Силы" не знает, а то бы злоупотреблял.

Черный-7 - в миру Джастер Инаут. Внимателен к деталям, бдителен, скрупулезен и кого угодно достанет, особенно если его сравнивать с СИБовцами. Для Черного - довольно спокойный парень (правда, остальные так не считают). Создал для летных тренажеров программу-симулятор боя с главкомом. Почти достоверную, кстати. Активно и с кучей научных аргументов выступает за введение в Имперском флоте матерного радиообмена ради сокращения времени произнесения реплик. Поднимает эту тему на каждом подведении итогов. Черный-2 решительно опровергает эту светлую мысль, "потому что вы, оглоеды, только и думаете, как бы сматюгнуться позаковыристее! Нет, не спорю, когда вы попробовали, все крестокрыльщики подвисли нафиг, но только потому, что Альянс почему-то слушал нашу волну!" Но вот что-то подсказывает авторам, что будет через пяток лет в Империи матерный радиообмен... если не собьют Джастера раньше.


End file.
